Wie der Vater so der Sohn
by Lizzy-Coralie
Summary: Ganz kurz: James und Sirius finden einen Fluch der sie in die Zukunft bringt. So weit so gut, nur seit wann hat James grüne Augen?Und ob Sirius rote Haare stehen?Die typische Zeitreise mal aus einer anderen Perspektive- chapters replaced-NEUES CHAP!
1. Kapitel

**Hallo allerseits!**

**Ich habe gestern meine 2 Story angefangen (die erste war ein kompletter Reinfall...) und wollte wissen was ihr von den ersten par Kapiteln haltet!**

**Disclaimer: Bla, bla, bla... gehört mir nicht... bla,bla,bla... wünschte sie würden mir gehören... bla, bla, bla... unanständiger Kommentar über eine Person... bla, bla, bla... glücklich?**

**Warnings: Timetravel, 6 Schuljahr James und co., 6 Schuljahr Harry und co.**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

1.Kapitel

„Wieder nichts." James seufzte und stand auf um das nächste Buch zu holen.

Sirius und er hatten schon den ganzen Vormittag dieses Samstages damit verbraucht, in der Bibliothek zu sitzen und alle arten von Büchern zu durchkämmen.

Seitdem Sirius diese verrückte Wette mit ihm abgeschlossen hatte, von wegen er würde es nie schaffen mit Lily Evans auszugehen.

Er hatte darauf hin beschlossen ihm das zu beweisen.

So war ihm diese absurde Idee gekommen, dass sie doch in die Zukunft reisen könnten.

Leichter gedacht als getan…

Seit einer Woche schon suchte er nach den richtigen Zauber oder Trank. Und heute hatte Sirius beschlossen seinem besten Freund dabei zu helfen.

„Ha!" triumphierend hielt Sirius ein schäbiges Buch in die Höhe „Da, ich hab was gefunden!"

„Zeig her!" James lief zu Sirius und schaute ihm über die Schulter.

„Das ist ja alles schön und gut, aber da steht dass dieser Zauber dich mit deinem zukünftigem Ich austauscht!" sagte James nachdem er die Seite gelesen hatte,

" Wir wollten doch nur in die Zukunft reisen…"

„Machen wir dann doch eh nur dass du dann sozusagen mitspielen musst! Ich find das viel besser, ich wollte immer schon 25 oder so sein!

Komm schon das wäre doch echt lustig!"

„Der sieht auch nicht so schwer aus…mal sehen man braucht außer einem Talisman...einem Talisman? Wozu denn das?"

„Was weiß ich, vielleicht damit du später wieder zurückkommst. Aber ist doch egal der ist echt nicht so schwer! Komm wir zeigen das Remus..."

‚Nein, sicher nicht! Das könnt ihr echt vergessen! Ihr seid wohl komplett übergeschnappt!"

„Ach komm schon Moony! Komm, es wäre doch echt langweilig ohne dich! Ich weiß das du wissen willst wie das ist!", Sirius lief Remus ungeduldig hinterher.

„Pad, Prongs das geht nicht! Das ist kein kleiner Verstoß gegen die Schulregeln, nein dass ist ein Verstoß gegen die Regeln vom Ministerium! Dann könnte doch jeder mal schnell in die Zukunft reisen und schauen wie das dort so ist!"

„Moony", erwiderte James nun heftig, "Wir reisen doch nicht so ganz einfach in die Zukunft! Wir können uns doch so benehmen als währen wir 25! Niemand bekommt etwas davon mit...Und nebenbei können wir herausfinden was wir in den nächsten 9 Jahren alles falsch gemacht haben oder halt machen und…"

Wütend drehte sich Remus nun um, "Das ist doch dass, was ich meine! Dadurch kann sich unsere Zukunft verändern! Also deren Vergangenheit! Und überhaupt wüsten wir was noch alles passieren würde und…"

„Halt mal die Luft an Remus! Ich glaub du verwechselst da was mit der Regel mit der man nicht in die Vergangenheit reisen darf! Natürlich ist es nicht erlaubt in die Zukunft zu reisen aber wir können nichts besonders verändern und falls es wir etwas schrecklich Wichtiges rausfinden, dass wirklich etwas Entscheidendes verändert könnte, können wir ja einen Vergessens-Zauber anwenden!" meinte Sirius beschwichtigend.

Sie hatten Remus und Peter beim Mittagessen getroffen und hatten ihnen gleich alles erzählt. Nun waren sie bei dem Portraitloch angekommen.

„Lionking", sagte Remus an die fette Dame gerichtet.

„Überlege es dir, ok?" sagte Prongs bittend und schritt an ihm vorbei durch das Loch in der Wand.

Als sie am nächsten Nachmittag im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen sprach Sirius das Thema wieder an.

„Also was hast du Überlegt, Moony?"

„Na ja", Meinte der angesprochene schon bedeutend ruhiger als am Vortag.

„Es ist ja keine soo schlechte Idee... aber was noch ein Problem ist, ist dass eure Zukünftigen Ichs ja dann wohl oder Übel in euren Jetzigen Körper hinein kommen. Jemand von uns müsste also dann hier bleiben um auf euch aufzupassen und euch aufzuklären."

„Oh, dass mach ich wohl besser. Sicher würde ich den Zauber falsch aussprechen..." meinte Peter und wurde rot.

„Ja, ok aber ich glaub ich bleib auch besser hier...

weil wir wissen ja nicht ob ihr euch verändert habt.

In diesem falle wäre Peter und mein Zukünftiges Ich, hilflos überfordert...!"meinte Remus schmunzelnd.

„Hey!", lachten James und Sirius gleichzeitig auf, und James gab Remus einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

„Also, wie funktioniert dieser Zauber denn eigentlich?"

„Man braucht nur einen Talisman und einiges an Begabung. Das heißt also wir brauchen nur noch eine Talisman...!" grinste Sirius.

„Wann wollen wir ihn Durchführen? Heute Abend?"

„Ja das würde passen, weil in dem Buch stand das in einen Art Schlaf fällt sobald man den Verzauberten Talisman angegriffen hat. Es wäre echt Unpassend wenn wir mitten am tag dort ankommen würden..."

James stand auf.

„Ich gehe schon mal rauf um einen Talisman zu finden ok?"

„Wir kommen gleich nach."

Etwas später

„Hast du den Stein?"

Fragte James an Sirius gewand.

„Ja ja, ich komm schon."

Er nahm einen Mondförmigen Stein aus seiner Tasche.

Sie hatten ihn auf ihrer ersten Erkundung durch den Walt gefunden.

„Dann los."

James und Sirius saßen auf Moonys Bett und Peter und Remus auf dem Boden.

Pad und Prongs hoben die Stäbe und lasen den Spruch von einem Zettel ab.

Ein weißer Blitz schoss aus beiden Stäben hervor Und traf den Stein der daraufhin grün aufglühte. Gleichzeitig griffen sie danach und um sie wurde es schwarz...

James blinzelte.

Was war das?

Hatte der Zauber nicht funktioniert?

Er war ganz sicher in seinem Schlafsaal.

Er richtete sich auf und rückte seine Brille zurecht.

„Sirius?"

Suchend sah er sich in dem Zimmer um. In den Betten auf seiner rechten Seite war niemand zu entdecken. Es musste so ungefähr 11:00 Uhr morgens sein.

„Was zum -?"

James schreckte auf als er eine unbekannte Stimme hörte.

„James wo sind wir? Und warum hat dieser beschissene Zauber nicht gewirkt?"

Auf dem Bett neben saß ein Junge mit leuchtend roten Haaren und schaute ihn aufgebracht an.

„Ähm...kennen wir uns?", fragte James unsicher, und dachte verzweifelt darüber nach ob er diesen Jungen schon irgendwo schon mal gesehen hatte.

„Hast du Störungen?", brauste der gegenüber, James wütend an und sprang auf.

„Ich bin's Sirius! Bist du Schlafgewandelt und hast dir den Kopf gestoßen, Prongs?"

Konfus starrte James ihn an und lachte dann laut auf.

„Was?" schnaubte Sirius.

„Du...du solltest ... dich mal sehn!" Keuchte James und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen.

Sirius lief in das Bad und...

„Ahhhhhh! Himmel was ist mit mir passiert? Ich seh aus wie Arthur Weasley, und sicher bin ich nicht 25!"

„Ich weiß auch nicht was los ist" sagte James der ihm in das Bad gefolgt war.

„Ich bin ja immer noch derselbe od-...He wieso hab ich grüne Augen und was zum Teufel soll diese komische narbe?"

„Keine Ahnung Prongs, aber ich bin mir sicher hier ist etwas komplett schief gelaufen...! He du hast dieselbe Augenfarbe wie Evans ist dir das klar?"

„Wieso weißt du was für eine Augenfarbe Lily hat?" fragte James misstrauisch.

Doch seinem Besten Freund wurde die Antwort erspart als ein Mädchen mit schulterlangem lockigem braunem Haar in den Schlafsaal gestürmt kam und sich suchen im Zimmer umsah.

„Harry? Ron? Wo seid ihr? Ich weiß es ist Samstag aber denkt ihr nicht 11:30 ist genug?"

„Prongs? Wer ist das?", flüsterte Sirius interessiert.

„Pad, ich hab genauso keinen Ahnung wie du ok?" erwiderte James und versuchte gleichzeitig die Tür vom Bad zu schließen um unbemerkt zu bleiben.

Doch zu spät, das Mädchen hatte sie schon bemerkt und kam auf sie zu...

**Also wer Kann das wohl sein?  
Und wo sind Harry und Ron?**

**Was wird wohl passieren?  
Fragen über Fragen und ich verspreche euch das ich sie beantworte wenn ihr-**

**ach ihr wisst schon  
ciau  
liz**

**ps: Ach ja bitte die Rechtschreibung nicht beachten... bin nicht sooo gut darin...**

**pps: Und BITTE Reviewn, ok?**


	2. Kapitel

2.Kapitel

„James! James komm schon wach auf!"

Harry blinzelte. Hatte er gerade richtig gehört? Träumte er noch?

„James wach schon auf! WACH AUF!"

Harry spürte dass ihm jemand die Decke wegzog.

Unwillkürlich zog er die Beine an.

„Ron...lass mich schlafen...ich will noch nicht aufwa-"

KLATSCH

„AHHHH! Verdammt Ron lass mich!"

Mit einem Satz war Harry aus dem Bett gesprungen, drehte sich wütend um und...

...erstarrte.

Vor ihm stand Remus Lupin.

Doch nicht ein 25 jähriger Lupin, nein dieser Remus war kaum ein halbes Jahr älter als er selber! Er sah genauso aus wie der Remus den er letztes Jahr in dem Denktarium gesehen hatte.

Erschrocken wich Harry zurück.

Denn, ganz anders als in der Erinnerung, konnte dieser hier ihn sehen.

„James? Bist du ok?"

„Was?", Harrys Kopf schnellte zur Seite als plötzlich ein ebenfalls 16 jähriger Peter neben erschien. Immer mehr wich er von den zweien zurück.

„Was ist hier los? Wie... wie komme ich hier her?

„Prongs beruhig dich! Wir erklären dir gleich alles doch als ersteres müssen wir Padfoot wecken.", meinte Remus entschieden.

Harry wurde weiß.

Padfoot...Sirius...ach Sirius...was Sirius? Sirius war doch tot! Er konnte doch nicht...oder?

Doch wenn Remus und Peter...Vielleicht...?

„Wo ist Sirius?"; fragte er mit brüchiger Stimme.

„James er-", begann Peter, und erst da viel Harry erneut auf das die beiden ihn für James halten mussten!

„Halt, Ich bin nicht James!"

„W...Was? Wie? Du bist nicht James?", verwirrt schaute Peter von Remus zu James und wieder zurück. „Wer bist du dann?"

„Harry? Was ist denn hier los? Warum hast du mich nicht-?"

Die Aufmerksamkeit der drei richtete sich nun auf das Bett am Fenster.

Ein verschlafenes Gesicht tauchte zwischen den Vorhängen auf.

Das verschlafene Gesicht von Sirius Black!

Harrys Herz machte einen Riesen Hüpfer.

Entgeistert starrte er in das junge Gesicht seines zukünftigen Paten.

Dieser riss beide Augen auf als sein Blick auf Moony und Wormtail viel.

„Boah, ich tick aus..."

Dieser Satz riss Harry aus seiner Starre.

Woher kannte er diesen Satz?

Ach ja das sagte Ron immer wen... Moment mal RON?

„Was zum Teufel ist hier los?

Wo bin ich? Wieso glaubt ihr ich sei James? Was...?"

„Wer auch immer du bist beruhig dich!"

unterbrach Remus ihn. „Irgendetwas ist hier komplett falsch gelaufen!"

„Ach neee...!" murmelte Harry sarkastisch.

„Am besten du sagst mal wer du bist!", meinte Peter der Harry die ganze Zeit mit großen Augen gemustert hatte.

Als er merkt dass Harry ihn anschaute wurde er rot und drehte seinen Kopf weg.

„Er ist Harry Potter wer denn sonst?", meinte Sirius stirnrunzelnt.

„Und, wieso weißt du das Sirius? Die anderen schienen ja keine Ahnung davon zu haben...!"

fragte Harry mächtig erstaunt.

Ungläubig starrte der Angesprochene, Harry an und drehte dann den Kopf nach hinten um nachzusehen ob jemand anderer hinter ihm saß, der vielleicht gemeint sein könnte.

„Hää?", verständnislos schaute er Harry an. „Sirius? Hast du nen Knall Harry?

Ich bin's Ron! Der komische Typ den du seit 5 Jahren deinen besten Freund nennst?

Ron Weasley !"

„Oook..., ich glaub wir haben hier ein noch viel größeres Problem wie vor 2 Minuten...

Also noch mal von vorne, gut?

Ich bin Remus Lupin. Der dort", er zeigte auf Peter, „ist Peter Pettigrew.

Und ihr solltet eigentlich James Potter und Sirius Black sein...aber ich glaub dem bisherigen Gespräch nach ist das falsch."

Er seufzte, strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und ließ sich neben Sirius oder besser gesagt Ron aufs Bett fallen.

„Also, am besten ich erzähle euch meine und ihr mir eure Geschichte ok?"

Harry nickte stumm, doch als Ron dasselbe tat fielen ihm einpaar schwarze Strähnen ins Gesicht.

Erschrocken musterte er sie, sprang auf und lief ins Bad.

Man hörte ein dumpfes:

„Ach du scheiße..."

und ein sichtlich blasserer Ron kam wieder aus dem Bad heraus und ließ sich aufs Bett sinken.

Remus, der ihn mit schiefem Grinsen gemustert hatte, räusperte sich nun und begann zu erzählen...


	3. Kapitel

**Hallo ihr lieben!**

**Yanis: Danke/strahl/**

**Manik: Danke, echt! Ja ich hab mich gefreut...lieb von dir dass du mir auch hier antwortest...**

**Lara-Lynx/gg/ ja Probleme über Probleme...hier hast du Kapitel 3 /schmatz/**

**Storytexterin: here it comes again. /lach/**

**Danke echt für eure Reviews!**

3. Kapitel

„Harry, Ro-?

Ach da seid ihr ja! Ginny und ich warten schon seit einer halben Stunde auf euch! Wir wollten doch Prof. Lupin vom Bahnhof abholen!"

Wütend schaute sie die zwei an.

„T'schuldigung...ähm wir...ähm haben...!" begann James hilflos.

„Verschlafen!", half Sirius ihm schnell aus.

„Ja, genau... tut uns echt leid!" sagte James schnell und versuchte Schuldbewusst auszuschauen.

„Du hättest uns aber wecken können!", sagte Sirius und tat erbost.

„Ich? Bin ich eure Mutter? Sonst noch was...!" murrend drehte sie sich um und wollte aus dem Zimmer gehen.

„Ach ja, wenn ihr Prof. Lupin schon nicht vom Bahnhof abholen konntet", sie musterte die Betten mit abfälligem blick, „könnt ihr ihn wenigstens nachher begrüßen! Er ist sicher in dem VGDK Zimmer ok?"

Mit diesen Worten verlas sie schlussendlich den Raum.

„ Verdammt, was machen wir jetzt?", seufzte Sirius und ließ sich zurück aufs Bett sinken.

„Uns umziehen was sonst?", meinte James trocken.

„Überhaupt was sollte das vorhin, Pad?"

"Was denn?"

„'Du hättest uns aber wecken können'", äffte James Sirius nach.

„Woher wissen wir wie die zu diesem Harry und Ron steht?"

„Ach Prongs, seit wann nimmst du alles so ernst? Schau mal wir sind in einer irren Situation! Wir können machen was wir wollen und niemand das es in echt wir waren!" begeistert schaute er James an. „Und überhaupt ist Angriff die beste Verteidigung." Fügte er noch hinzu.

James grinste schon wieder.

„Hast du das mit Lupin mitgekriegt? Ob das vielleicht Moony ist?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern und klatschte dann in die Hände.

„Das können wir ja herausfinden! Komm wir ziehen uns an!"

Nach einer viertel Stunde kamen sie endlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

(das mit dem Anziehen hatte etwas länger gebraucht...nach Sirius:" Die Uniform ist auch nicht mehr was sie mal war!")

„Was hat dieses Mädchen noch mal gesagt? Wo soll Remus sein?"

„Ich glaub im Zimmer von dem VGDDK (Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste) Professor, also seins! Merkwürdig das Moony Professor geworden ist... Tja aber auf jeden Fall können wir ihn wenn wir wieder zurückkommen damit aufziehen...", grinste James vor sich hin.

Sirius lachte auf und sie machten sich auf den Weg.

Dort angekommen schauten sie sich noch einmal an und James klopfte.

„Herein?" sagte eine ihnen wohlbekannte Stimme.

Sirius schluckte und ging voran in das Zimmer.

„Oh Ron Harry! Ich hab mich schon gefragt wann ihr kommt!"

sagte Remus und lächelte die beiden an.

Die beiden starrten ihn an.

Das ist zwar eindeutig Remus doch er... so...alt...! , schoss es ihnen durch den Kopf.

„Was habt ihr? Sehe ich so furchtbar aus? Tja... als Werwolf..."

meinte Remus lachend wenn auch mit einem sarkastischem Unterton.

Alle Ideen die die beiden noch Minuten davor hatten waren wie weggeblasen. Sie standen nur im Raum und starrten weiterhin ihren Freund an.

„Ok, was ist passiert? Was habt ihr ausgefressen?"

„Moony...", begann James stotternd.

Doch inzwischen hatte Sirius sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst.

Geradeheraus wie immer fragte er:

„Remus kannst du dich noch an u- ich mein dein 6 Jahr erinnern?"

Unmerklich nickte dieser. „Was ist denn mit den beiden passiert?", dachte

er (Remus)„Nicht das es mich stört, dass sie mich duzen aber, wieso mein 6 Jahr?"

„Ich mein ganz am Anfang so um diese Zeit? Weißt du noch als I- ähm Sirius mit James eine Wette abschloss?"

Bei Sirius Namen war ein schmerzlicher Ausdruck in das Gesicht des letzten Marauder getreten.

Doch dass fiel Sirius nicht weiter auf:

„Die Wette, von wegen er würde es nie schaffen mit Lilly Evans auszugehen? Weißt du noch als die beiden daraufhin beschlossen in die Zukunft zu reisen?", fragte er und machte eine Pause um seine Worte wirken zu lassen.

„Wo- Woher weißt du das Ron?", fragte Remus mit zittriger Stimme.

„Woher hast du diese Geschichte? Wie- Wie kannst du das wissen wenn es doch gar nicht funktioniert hat?"

Jetzt war es an Sirius ratlos zu schauen.

„Es hat doch geklappt! Sonst wären wir doch gar nicht- uups..."

„Sirius, du Idiot! So wollten wir es doch nicht -"

, doch da merkte James dass er sich gerade genauso verplappert hatte.

Schuldig schaute er Remus an, um zu sehen ob es dieser bemerkt hatte.

Moony starrte ihn wie vom Donner gerührt an.

„Was hast du gesagt? Harry?", wisperte er.

„Prongs, komm wir sind aufgeflogen. Sag's ihm!" Flüsterte Sirius und stieß James in die Rippen.

„Prongs?", wiederholte Remus und Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen.

„Prongs? J-James bist das du?", er sah Sirius an, „Padfoot? Lieber Himmel..."

Er legte den Kopf in die Hände.

Verwirrt über die Reaktion traten die beiden nun auf ihn zu.

James legte ihm den Arm auf die Schulter.

„Moony, wir sinds... Moony wieso?..was.."

"Was denkt ihr nun von mir, hm? Das ich mich in ein flennendes Mädchen verwandelt habe?", fragte Moony, hob den Kopf und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „Wenn ihr wüstet...!

James...", er sah Prongs in die Augen, „James...nach so vielen Jahren! Bist dus wirklich?

Was ist eigentlich passiert?"

James' Kopf spielte verrückt. Wieso nach so vielen Jahren? Hatten sie gestritten? Oder...war er vielleicht...nun ja dass würde den einen Teil des Dilemmas erklären!

„Wir haben diesen Spruch gesprochen und dann den Stein angegriffen und ...nun, als nächstes waren wir hier!", antwortete Sirius, und holte den Mondförmigen Stein aus der Tasche.

Doch James starrte nun Remus an.

„Remus... wieso sind wir nicht unseren eigenen Körpern gelandet? Und überhaupt, wer sind wir?"

Remus Gesichtsausdruck bestätigte James Theorie.

„Dann sind wir also gest-", nein er konnte das Wort nicht aussprechen.

„Wie?", mittlerweile hatte auch Sirius verstanden. „Wir sind tot?"

das letzte Word hatte er geflüstert.

„Eines nach dem anderen ok? Sonst sind wir vollends verwirrt!"

sagte Remus schnell.

„...tot?", immer noch stand Sirius entgeistert im Raum.

Obwohl es ein ebenso großer Schock für James war,

Sagte er energisch:

„Padfoot, setz dich wir müssen ganz von vorne anfangen!"

Dieser gehorchte, wenn auch widerwillig

„Also, wie war das mit der Zeit Reise noch mal?", fragte Remus und James begann zu erzählen.

„...und dann haben wir uns umgezogen und sind zu dir gekommen.", endete James seine Geschichte.

Remus schmunzelte, trotz alle Ereignisse an diesem tag, als er an Hermine dachte.

„Was ich mich nur frage", meinte er laut,

„ob Harry und Ron jetzt bei euch in der Vergangenheit sind..."

„Wer sind die beiden überhaupt?", fragte Sirius noch immer genervt (James und Remus hatten sich über die Geschichte mit den Haaren lustig gemacht)

„Ich mein ich möchte schon wissen als wer ich für das nächste halbe Jahr herumlaufe!"

„Ja, jetzt muss ich euch wohl meine Geschichte, oder besser gesagt die Geschichte von „dem-Jungen-der–lebt" erzählen.", seufzte Remus.

„Sie beginn damit..."

**So...uff...und das nächste kommt gleich nach weil ich ...als Entschädigung so zu sagen.../grins/**


	4. Kapitel

4 .Kapitel 

Als Remus geendet hatte war es in dem Zimmer komplett still bis Ron sich räusperte:

„Das...das heißt ich bin Sirius und in meiner Zeit ist Sirius in Harrys... nein in meinem...und ich in seinem? Wie jetzt! Super ihr habt es geschafft! Ich bin verwirrt!"

Ron schaute verzweifelt in die Runde.

„Als ob das was neues wäre...Du wirst dich als Sirius gut machen! Glaub nicht das jemand was merken wird!", grinste Remus.

„He du kennst mich mal gerade...öhm... ne halbe Stunde!"

„He Ron ich würde das Kompliment nehmen! Hast du nicht gesagt das du mal gerne halbwegs gut ausschauen willst?", lachte Harry und bückte sich schnell um Rons Hand auszuweichen.

„Für dich hoff ich das dass ein Scherz ist! Waren Sirius und dein Dad nicht die besten Schüler in Hogwarts? Wir könnten uns duellieren!", rief Ron, doch als er merkte was er angestellt hatte, schlug er sich mit der Hand auf den Mund.

„Ron!"

„Dein Dad? James ist dein Vater?", platzte Peter heraus und schaute Harry groß an.

Harry starrte Ron böse an.

"Harry, wir hätten es sowieso erzählen müssen!"

„Ja aber... nicht so! Jetzt... jetzt müssen wir alles erzählen! Und das könnte die Geschichte verändern...Nein das würde die Geschichte verändern!", schnaubte Harry.

„Ist es nicht das was du willst?", fragte Ron leise doch er dreht den Kopf Remus zu, ohne auf Harrys Antwort und dessen Gesichtsausdruck zu achten.

„Wollt ihr die Kurzfassung oder die ganze Geschichte?"...Nein ich entscheide lieber selber sonst nehmt ihr noch die lange Version...", doch bevor Ron anfangen konnte unterbrach Harry ihn.

„Ich bin James Potters und Miss Ich-werde-es-euch-ganz-bestimmt-nicht-sagen Sohn, "sagte Harry schnell." Ich sag's euch von uns erfahrt ihr sicher nichts über eure Zukunft!"

„Hey, das ist gemein! Jetzt wo wir DIE Chance haben..."

„Und ich dachte dass du immer der vernünftige warst...", murmelte Harry.

„Ja genau...wenn das schon vernünftig ist...wie sind dann James und Sirius?", fragte Ron und

grinste schelmisch.

„Also jetzt bin ich mir sicher, du bist James Sohn...!"

Und zurück zu James und Sirius...

„HA! Ich hab's doch gesagt!"

James sprang auf, tanzte um den Tisch herum, und sang dabei

„Ich heirate Evans! Ich heirate EVANS!"

„Reg dich ab, James! Bis dahin hast du noch ein paar Jahre!", grinste Remus.

Er hatte beschlossen den beiden die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen.

Es blieb im doch nichts anderes übrig, denn wenn James als ein Harry Potter aufkreuzen sollte, musste er doch seine eigene Geschichte kennen.

Er würde nach diesem halben Jahr einen Vergessenszauber aussprechen und hoffte darauf das sein jüngeres ich so schlau war zu Dumbeldore zu gehen.

Denn, so dachte er, ich kann mich erinnern, dass James diese Idee hatte, wir sie jedoch nie ausgeführt hatten.

Sirius betrachtete seinen besten Freund mit einer Mischung von Freude und Ärger.

Freude, denn er gönnte es James von ganzem Herzen und Ärger, denn Hey!

Er war Sirius Black!

Er hatte ein zu großes Ehrgefühl um einfach so hinzunehmen, dass er gerade eine Wette verloren hatte!

„Pad ! Du musst deinen Wetteinsatz einlösen!"

erinnerte sich Prongs plötzlich und ein böses Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Was war dein Wetteinsatz Sirius?", fragte Moony mächtig interessiert.

„Aber ich...ich kann ihn gar nicht einlösen!", rief Sirius etwas panisch ohne Remus Frage zu beachten.

„Er... er muss... er muss etwas an seinem Aussehen verändern!", platzte James heraus.

„Du weißt do wie eitel Sirius sein kann!"

Nun lachte auch Remus.

Doch plötzlich rief Sirius triumphierend:

"Ha ich muss aber gar nicht mein Aussehen verändern sondern das von Ron! Und da hab ich auch schon ne gute Idee..."

Aber Siri das ist gemein, so haben wir es nicht ausgemacht!", schmollte James.

Er hätte es zu gerne gesehen wenn Sirius die ganzen Mädchen abschrecken würde die ihm dauernd so nachliefen...doch andererseits...das könnte auch spaß machen.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Remus alarmiert.

Wenn Sirius dieses Grinsen aufgesetzt hatte (welches man immer noch mit Sirius definieren konnte auch wenn er in Rons Körper steckte...) bedeutete es bestimmt nichts Gutes.

„Lass mich nur machen... nur muss ich aufpassen das niemand mich durch meinen Charme erkennt...", prahlte er.

Und wollte schon aus dem Zimmer stürmen als Remus ihm am Umhang fasste.

„Wollt ihr nun noch erfahren was in eurer Zukunft passiert oder nicht? Als Harrys bester Freund und Weasley musst du genauso darüber bescheid wissen wie James!"

Sirius ließ sich auf den Boden nieder.

„Ja ja aber beeil dich... ich hab schon Hunger...!", murmelte er.

„Also wo war ich? Ach ja James heiratet Lily. Ein Jahr darauf bekommt sie ein Kind, ein Junge. Harry James Potter, dein Sohn Prongs." Fügte er lächelnd an James gewandt fort. Dieser Saß nur da und starrte ihn an.

"Ich bin Vater? Du meinst MICH?"

„Nein das ist ein schlechter Scherz weist du?", sagte Sirius ironisch. „Wenn er es doch sagt Prongs! Moony, was ist mit mir? Wo bin ich in dieser Geschichte?"

„Du bist sein Pate!"

(Ein lautes –COOL- von Sirius und ein –Hmpf! Wie konnte ich nur auf diese Idee kommen!- von James)

„Doch nach an dem Halloween dieses Jahres wird bekannt das du James und deine Familie von Voldemord verfolgt werden. Dieser hat in den Jahren davor immer mehr Anhänger um sich gescharrt.

Ihr müsst euch verstecken und Sirius als euerem Geheimniswahrer nehmen. Doch du Padfoot meintest, ohne das wissen aller andern, das Peter besser wäre da ihn niemand verdächtigen

würde.

Genau ein Jahr später, fand euch Voldemord, Peter verriet euch.

Doch durch ein Wunder konnte Lilly Harry retten als sie für ihn starb. In dieser Nacht fiel Voldemord."

In dem Zimmer war es sehr leise. James hatte den Kopf in die Hände gestützt. Sirius war zu ihm herüber gekrochen und hatte einen Arm um ihn gelegt.

„Als du das herausgefunden hast wolltest du Peter zur rede stellen, doch er tat als hättest du Lily und James verraten, tötete 13 Muggeln, schnitt sich einen Finger ab und verschwand mit einpaar Ratten im Gedränge.

Jeder glaubte du hättest ihn und die Muggeln getötet, und du wurdest nach Askaban geschickt.

Harry kam zu den Dursley s."

Damit endete er seine Erzählung und stand auf.

Er hatte alles noch einmal durchleben müssen als er ihnen die Geschichte erzählt hatte.

Den Betrug, das glauben Sirius wäre schuld an allem und den Tag an dem James und Lily starben.


	5. Kapitel

**HALLO? Wieso schreibt mir niemand:-( /schluchz/ Trotzdem...hier ist Kapitel 5**

„Tja und stolz drauf Remus!", nickte Harry und grinste.

„Soo... was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Ron in die Runde.

„Am besten ihr zieht euch an und wir gehen unten Frühstücken gut?"

------------ halbe Stunde später Große Halle-------------

„Wie soll ich euch nennen? Ich muss euch James und Sirius rufen sonst glauben alle ich sei verrückt."

„Wenn sie es nicht schon wissen...Nein...AH lass mich! Das war ein... Hilfe Harry!

Das war ein Scherz Remus!"

, rief Ron und lief vor Remus davon der ihm hinterher pirschte.

„Ich wette niemand wird wissen, dass ihr nicht James und Sirius seid... benehmen tut ihr euch auf jeden Fall schon so!", flüsterte Peter Harry zu und grinste.

Auch Harry versuchte ein grinsen, doch der Anblick des Verräters war einfach NICHT lustig...

„ Nein! Das darf ich nicht! Noch kann er nichts dafür! Noch...!"

Ermahnte er sich, grinste gezwungen und lief Remus und ‚Sirius' hinterher.

„Mister JAMES POTTER!

Wo waren sie gestern Abend? Hatten sie ‚vergessen' das sie Nachsitzen hatten?", Rief eine aufgebrachte stimme hinter Harry und er geriet ins schlittern.

Er drehte sich um und vor ihm stand eine viel jüngere McGonnegall (ich hab keine Ahnung wie man das schreibt... SORRY)

„Wirklich?", fragte er verdutzt.

„Ja das muss mir doch entfallen sein... Ich weiß nicht was gestern und heute in mich gefahren ist...", meinte Harry und grinste entschuldigend.

„Ihnen ‚entfällt' so manches!", rief die aufgebrachte Professorin.

„Sie können das ja heute und Morgen Nachmachen!" und sie ging davon.

„Wirklich Ha- James erst einen Morgen hier und schon musst du Nachsitzen...!", Ron stand neben Harry und grinste ihn an.

„Ja daran muss man sich wohl gewöhnen... als Marauder kommt es wohl oft zum Nachsitzen...

Ehrlich gesagt hab ich mal eine Ahnung warum ich heute und Morgen Nachsitzen muss." Meinte Harry nachdenklich.

„Weil du Schniefelus Besen verhext hast und er in die peitschende Weide geflogen ist!"

, lachte Peter und gesellte sich wieder zu den drein.

Harry wurde irgendwie schwindlig. Sein Vater hatte sich also noch immer nicht verändert.

Prongs hatte Snape wieder geärgert.

„Schniefellus? Wer ist das? Warte mal hat das nicht Sirius zu Snape gesagt letztes Weihnachten?", wunderte sich Ron.

„Snape? Den gibt es immer noch in eurer Zeit? Mann, und Sirius musste ihn auch noch an Weihnachten sehen?", Lachte Remus.

„Schniefellus ist Severus Snape und sagen wir mal der Erzfeind von euch. Doch warum wisst ihr das nicht? Es gibt's doch nicht das Sirius, James oder wir zwei euch nie von ihm erzählt haben. Oder kennst du ihn James- ähm ich mein Harry?", fragte er an Harry gewandt.

„Schniefellus ist SNAPE?", Ron starrte Remus verdattert an und fing dann an laut zu lachen.

„Dieses Bellende Lachen... Merlin hab ich das vermisst..." schoss es Harry durch den Kopf.

„Ha...ist das geil! Harry hast du das gehört? Ha-?"

„Halt den Mund Ron! Nenn mich um Merlins willen bitte James! Was glaubst du wie das klingen würde wenn uns jemand hört!", zischte Harry und hielt Ron den Mund zu.

„Jaja reg dich ab James... Aber wusstest du das?"

„Ja ich wusste es, aber das erzähle ich dir wann anders ok? Komm ich hab Hunger..."

Und sie betraten die große Halle.

„Kommt wir sitzen immer dort am Tischende..."

sagte Remus doch wurde von einem Mädchen mit langen blonden Haaren und einem Schmollmund unterbrochen.

„SIRI! Da bist du ja! Ich hab schon den ganzen Morgen auf dich gewartet!"

Sie lief auf ihn zu und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund.

Ron verzog erschrocken das Gesicht.

„Mona lass ihn in Ruhe! Er ist noch nicht ganz aufgewacht Er wird dich nachher gründlich begrüßen ok?", rief Remus schnell, stieß sie von dem geschocktem Ron herunter und zog ihn Richtung Tisch hinunter.

Harry konnte sich das Lachen kaum mehr verbeißen als er Rons / Sirius Mine sah.

„Wer... Was war das?", stotterte dieser als sie endlich saßen.

„Das war Mona deine Freundin, Sirius...Ziemlich mühsam kann ich dir sagen..." Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß echt nicht warum du sie magst..."

„He ich hab keine Ahnung warum! Und woher auch! Lass mich doch erst mal aufnehmen das ich ne Freundin hab ok! Das Warum kommt erst später!

Und Har- ich mein James hör auf zu Lachen sonst verhex ich dich!

Wer weiß vielleicht hat James auch ne Freundin?" knurrte Ron.

„Reg dich ab ok?", lachte Harry doch in dem Moment sah er sie.

Lily Evans.

Seine Mutter.

„Ha!", rief Peter der Harrys starren Blick bemerkt hatte und lachte laut auf.

„Wirklich du bist James Soh... ähm

tschuldigung aber wirklich!

Remus hast du bemerkt wen er anstarrt?"

„Jaja wie der Vater so der Sohn...!", grinste Remus und wackelte mit seiner Hand vor Harrys Gesicht herum.

„James? James? Erde an James? Mr. Potter!"

„Huch?"

„Willst du wenigstens wissen wer das ist den du da gerade anstarrst? Oder weist du es schon?"

„Wie? Ach so Natür- Au! " Ron hatte ihn unterm Tisch getreten und warf ihm nun einen bedeutungsvollem Blick zu der hieß wenn du deine Geschichte Aufrechthalten willst dann sag nichts!

„Ich mein Ja klar will ich wissen wer das ist..."

Remus lachte und sagte: „Also das ist Lily Evans. James, du läufst ihr schon seit unserm 3 Jahr nach doch sie will, ganz anders wie viele andere, nichts von dir wissen... Ja James! Du und Sirius seit DIE Machos in der Schule- und benehmt euch auch so...!"

„ He ich und auch nicht mein Vater, (fügte er flüsternd hinzu) sind keine Machos! Obwohl Padfoot... bei dem Aussehen und der Freundin... das könnte hinhauen...", grübelte Harry.

"Hey! Ich bin ein Macho! Was würde Herm wohl dazu sagen...", meinte Ron in Gedanken und wurde rot als ihm auffiel was er gesagt hatte.

Die anderen drei prusteten in ihr Frühstück.

Remus und Peter weil sie noch nie gesehen hatten wie Sirius Black rot wurde und Harry weil ihm schon lange aufgefallen war wie oft Ron Hermine über den Sommer erwähnt hatte (und umgekehrt genauso...)

**R&R **


	6. Kapitel

**Hey ihr alle!**

**Danke so sehr an Draco dragon** (cool das es dir so gut gefällt! freu) **Lyra-Lynx** (lach danke)** und last but not leastYanis Tamiem** (lol jaja fehler wirst dubei mir noch viele finden grins)

**Danke!**

**Disclaimer: Also...MIR.GEHÖRT.NICHTS! Niento...nothing...nadas...usw. (außer die Storyline)**

**Warnings: Timetravel, 6 Schuljahr James und co., 6 Schuljahr Harry und co.**

6 Kapitel

„Sirius...das ich das noch erleben darf...! Sirius Black wird rot!"

Remus bekam sich kaum mehr vor lachen ein.

„Was zum Teufel läuft da zwischen dir und Herm? Ist da etwas was du mir erzählen möchtest?", lachte Harry und stieß seinen Freund in die Rippen.

„Ach lasst mich doch alle mal in Ruhe!", murrte Ron.

„Wer ist diese Herm?", fragte Peter und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Hermine Granger. Ein Muggel Mädchen aus unserer Jahresstufe, Jahresbeste und unsere beste Freundin. Für mich ist sie wie eine Schwester aber für Ron...", erklärte Harry immer noch grinsend.

„Wirklich Ron was ist bei euch im Grimmauldplace abgelaufen, Während ich nicht da war?"

„Nichts! Absolut gar nichts, ok?", rief Ron erbost was sein Gesicht noch röter anlaufen ließ.

„Reg dich ab... Wir lassen dich schon in Ruhe...", grinste Remus.

„Also wirklich Ron... wenn du als ein glaubwürdiger Padfoot rüberkommen willst dann musst du das mit dem rot werden noch in den Griff kriegen. Wie gesagt Sirius Black schämt sich für nichts außer für seine Familie!"

„Das schaff ich schon... Das mit der Familie... da sind wir gar nicht so verschieden obwohl meiner ist wohl ein anderer Grund.

Was ist eigentlich mit James? Hat er ne Freundin?", wechselte Ron geschickt das Thema und grinste hinüber zu Lily.

„Tja James...

Da muss ich euch enttäuschen... Nicht das die Mädchen nichts von ihm wollen, nein das ist es wirklich nicht... Doch er wartet immer noch das Evans ihre Meinung ändert!", antwortete Remus und blickte ebenfalls zu dem rothaarigem Mädchen hinüber.

Lily, die sich an das andere Tischende gesetzt hatte, bemerkte dass die vier Jungen sie ansahen und warf Harry einen giftigen Blick zu.

Der zuckte innerlich zusammen als er ihre (sooo ) grünen Augen sah.

„Was hat sie denn? Wieso will sie nicht mit ihm ausgehen?", fragte Ron verwirrt.

„Sie tut so als würde sie ihn hasse! Obwohl, ich bin mir sicher das sie dich doch irgendwie mag...", meinte Peter und warf Harry einen unsicheren Blick zu.

„Und wieso macht sie das?", fragte Ron ungeduldig.

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich glaube weil sie findet ihr seid zu arrogant.

Und Manchmal stimmt das auch. Z.B. Gestern als du Snape Besen einfach so verhext hast obwohl er dir nichts getan hat... Er hätte sich ja wirklich wehtun können!

Sirius, ich meine der echte, würde sagen ‚he das war nur ein Joke! ' aber ich glaub nicht das er es als „Joke" sieht."

Die anderen schwiegen bedrückt doch dann brach Harry die ungewohnte Stille.

„Willst du damit sagen dass sich mein Vater nicht verändert hat seit letztem Jahr nach den OWLs? Hat er solche Sachen oft wieder gemacht?", Harry klang enttäuscht.

„Woher...? Meinst du das nach dem VGDK- Examen? Nein... soweit ist er seither nicht mehr gegangen... Hat er dir davon erzählt oder Sirius?" Remus sah ihn merkwürdig an.

„Tschuldigung wenn ich unterbreche aber... über was genau redet ihr?" fragte Ron.

„Erzähl ich dir ein anderes Mal, Ron.

Keiner von beiden hat mir davon erzählt... Ich...Ich hab es allein rausgefunden... "

„Harry!", Remus sah direkt in Harrys Augen. „Harry hör mir zu! Dein Vater ist neben Sirius und Peter, mein bester Freund! Er hatte die Idee mit der Animagi Transformation! Er hat mehr als einmal bewiesen dass er ein guter Freund ist! Einer der besten die jemals hatte und einer der einzigen! Das musst du mir glauben Harry! Dein Vater ist ein wunderbarer Mensch..."

„Wenn ich den... Wenn ich diesen Arsch in die Finger...!",

knurrte Sirius und ballte die Fäuste.

„Steck's Padfoot!", seufzte Remus.

„Du kannst es nicht mehr ändern...Nein lass mich ausreden Sirius!

Ich weiß theoretisch könntet ihr es ändern doch ihr wisst genau so gut wie ich das ihr das nicht dürft! Alles würde sich ändern, einfach alles..."

James saß noch immer, die Arme um die Beine gelegt, in einer Ecke des Zimmers und starrte vor sich hin.

Plötzlich brach er das Schweigen.

„Wie konnte er das nur tun? Ich mein es ist doch Peter! Unser furchtsamer, und schüchternder Peter! Ich mein, könnt ihr euch nicht an unser letztes Jahr erinnern? Am Abend nach unserem VGDDK- Examen? Wo du, Remus, so enttäuscht uns gegenüber warst wegen dieser Geschichte mit Schniefellus?

Da wollte er uns doch verteidigen und hat doch fest behauptet:

Er wird sicher ein Todesser, und solche Leute darf man nicht verteidigen,

wisst ihr noch?

Und nur Jahre später wird er DER Todesser überhaupt!

Das kann ich nicht glauben... und ich will es auch gar nicht glauben!"

Seine Stimme, die am Anfang wütend geklungen hatte, war zuletzt nur noch ein flüstern gewesen. Seine Augen suchten die von Remus. Ein verletzter und enttäuschter Ausdruck war darin zu sehen.

„Du siehst mich an, als hätte ich die Antwort auf alles!", Remus klang bitter.

„Doch das habe ich, bei Merlin, ganz sicher nicht! Sonst hätte ich den vielen, vielen Fehlern in meinem Leben vielleicht entgehen können...Und, vielleicht wäre Sirius dann nicht nach Askaban gekommen..."

Remus blickte seine beiden besten Freunde müde an.

Da läutete es zum Abendessen.

„Was, schon so spät? Ich wusste nicht dass wir schon so lange hier sind...

Kommt ihr müsst jetzt etwas essen gehen. Ich wette Hermine wartet schon auf euch!

Versucht alles was ich euch über Harry, Hermine, Ron und die restlichen Weasley erzählt habe zu behalten, ok? Ich denke ihr könntet Hermine euer Geheimnis erzählen... Sie wird euch sicher helfen nicht weiter aufzufallen...

Obwohl nein das wird nicht einmal sie schaffen.

Na dann, ab in die Große Halle."

„Harry, Ron hier sind wir!"

Hermine und Ginny winkten ihnen zu.

„Phhu an diese Namen werde ich mich nie gewöhnen... An mein Aussehen erstrecht nicht!

Obwohl ich hab da schon so eine Idee was ich daran ändern könnte..."

flüsterte Sirius und grinste James an, der immer noch etwas angeschlagen war.

„Wo wart ihr zwei denn den ganzen Tag?", begrüßte sie die Rothaarige fröhlich und ruckte etwas zur Seite um ihnen Platz zu machen.

„Bei Remus. Wir hatten viel zu reden...", sagte James schnell und ließ sich neben ihr nieder.

Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Seit wann nennst du Prof. Lupin Remus?"

„Oh.. ähm...seit heute.", erwiderte James. „Wir erklären dir später alles ok? Lass mich erst mal essen... hab heute noch gar nichts gehabt!"

Sirius, der sich neben Hermine niedergelassen hatte, grinste und ließ den blick über die Tische gleiten.

Diese Hermine ist ziemlich hübsch... wie hat dieser Ron sich wohl ihr gegenüber benommen... Remus hat behauptet das Ron (oder sollte ich besser sagen Ich?) sie nicht so, wie Harry, als eine Art Schwester betrachtet hatte sondern irgendwie anders... 

Sirius schmunzelte. Das alles klang einfach zu verrückt!

Und James hatte einen _Sohn_! Mit _Lily Evans_! Lily Evans und James Potter waren verheiratet! Einfach verrückt...

Sein Blick wanderte zum Lehrertisch hinauf.

Prof. McGonnegal, Flitwick, Remus, Schniefellus,... MOMENT MAL! Schniefellus? Severus Snape? Das ist doch unmöglich... 

Sirius stieß James unterm Tisch an, und machte eine unauffällige Bewegung zum Lerhrertisch hinauf.

Genauso wie bei ihm selber weiteten sich die Augen seines besten Freundes voller erstaunen.

Griesgrämig wie eh und je und noch fettigeres Haar wie früher...(wenn das überhaupt möglich war.) , dachte Sirius und verzog, gleichzeitig wie James, den Mund.

Hermine blickte zwischen Harry und Ron hin und her. Was zum Teufel war los mit den beiden? Sie benahmen sich so komplett anders wie sonst, dass es Hermine fast unheimlich wurde.

Ich bin vielleicht verrückt, denn ich weiß das es außer mir niemanden auffallen würde aber... Harry benimmt sich nicht viel anders wie sonst aber Ron... Sein Gang ist so anders...Sonst hält er den Kopf gesenkt und schaut mich nie so richtig an aber heute früh? Ich will echt nicht wissen was er mit seinen Augen gemacht hat oder was er gedacht hat als er mich angestarrt hat... 

sie errötete nur bei dem Gedanken daran. Doch irgendwie störte sie es doch nicht so besonders...

Bin ich nun verrückt geworden? Hey das ist Ron und nicht jemand wie...wie...ähm... Victor zum Beispiel. 

Da bemerkte Sirius ihren Blick und warf ihr ein charmantes Lächeln zu.

Sie wurde wieder rot und drehte den Kopf weg.

Nein ! Das ist nicht Ron! 

James hatte fertig gegessen und stand auf.

„Hermine, könnten wir uns später irgendwo treffen? Ich und Sir-.. ähm Ron wollen, mit dir reden, ok?"

„Klar, sicher.", Hermine wunderte sich. Würde sie dann die Antwort auf Rons Benehmen bekommen?

„Sagen wir, um 8 im Astronomie Turm?", schlug Ron vor und stand ebenso auf.

„Gut ich komme dann! Bis nachher!"

Und sie sah den beiden mit Verwunderung nach.

„Was ist mit denen den los?", fragte Ginny stirnrunzelnd.

„Keine Ahnung Gin, aber verlass dich darauf das ich es rausfinden werde..."

„Ok, was haben wir erste Stunde?", fragte Ron und lehnte sich genüsslich zurück.

„Verwandlung mit McGonnegal glaub ich.", antwortete Peter.

„Das kann ja spaßig werden. Ich glaub sie ist immer noch wütend auf James wegen dieser Geschichte mit Snape.", seufzte Harry.

„Komm wir sollten jetzt gehen sonst kommen wir noch zu spät.", sagte Remus und sie standen auf.

Einpaar Minuten später betraten sie das Verwandlungs-Klassenzimmer.

Ron setzte sich neben Remus und als Harry sich neben Peter setzten wollte viel ihm auf das dieser gar nicht da war.

„Er nimmt kein Verwandlung, James." Rief Remus Harry zu als er dessen Blicke bemerkte.

Harry sah sich in der Klasse um und sah das nur noch ein sitz frei war, direkt neben seiner Mutter.

Seufzend schlurfte er nach vorne und ließ sich neben ihr nieder.

„Potter wag es ja nicht! Wieso setzt du dich nicht neben deinen aufgeblasenen Freund Black?", zischte sie und starrte ihn wütend an.

„Ganz einfach, Evans! Er sitzt neben Remus und wir können uns schwer zu dritt in eine Bank quetschen.", antwortete Harry und tat gelangweilt.

„Wehe du planst irgendwas Potter! Ich warne dich! ICH will keine Punkte verlieren!"

sagte sie und drehte sich weg.

„Guten Morgen Klasse!"

„Morgen , Professor." Antwortete Lily als einzige.

„Heute werden wir lernen einen Tisch oder ein ähnliches Möbelstück in einen Adler zu verwandeln. Dieser Zauber ist so ähnlich wie der _Enverante _Zauber.

Also wer will es versuchen?"

Sie blickte sich suchend in der Klasse um.

„Mr. Black anstatt sich mit ihren Klassen Kameradinnen zu vergnügen könnten sie uns zeigen ob sie dieses Zauberstück meistern könne!", sagte die Professorin in schneidendem Ton.

Ron stand auf und schlurfte vor die Klasse.

„Also Mr. Black sie richten ihren Zauberstab auf diese Kommode und sagen Enverante Maximum."

Ron tat wie geheißen und zielte.

„_Enverante Maximum_!"

Und wirklich. Vor Rons Augen verzauberte sich der kleine Schrank in einen Adler.

Seine Augen weiteten sich und Harry konnte sehen dass er nicht erwartet hatte dass es funktionieren würde.

„Bravo!20 Punkte für Gryffindor! Ihr anderen versucht dasselbe, am ende der Stunde sollten sie es alle gemeistert und dann in ihr Heft geschrieben haben."

Grinsend von einem Ohr zum anderen ließ sich Ron wieder auf seinen Platz nieder.

So etwas war ihm noch nie passiert! Er hatte es in seiner ganzen Schulzeit noch nicht geschafft einen so schwierigen Zauber auf Anhieb zu schaffen!

„_Enverante Maximus_!" rief Harry und zielte auf seinen Stuhl. Auch dieser tat wie ihm geheißen und wurde zu einem Adler.

„Toll Potter! Du kommst dir wohl nun ganz super vor, oder?" zischte es hinter Harry und er drehte sich um.

Hinter ihm stand jemand der ihm unheimlich bekannt vorkam. Ein Junge mit schulterlangem schwarzem fettigem Haar.

„Snape", sagte er „Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun als mir zu sagen wie sehr du mich hasst? Ich hätte da eine Idee! Wasch dir dein Haar."

Lily schnaubte und setzte sich hin.

„Was hast du dazu zu sagen, Schlammblut? Ich glaub nicht das jemand sehr darauf erpicht deine Kommentare zu hören!" schnarrte Snape.

Harry hob den Zauberstab und zielte auf ihn.

„Vorsicht! Sei sehr vorsichtig Schniefellus!" knurrte er.

„Mr. Snape, Mr. Potter! Was soll das hier werden! Ich denke sie beide haben was zu tun?"

„Das werden wir nachher klären, Sev!", flüsterte Harry bedrohlich und ließ sich wieder neben Lily nieder.

„Nichts wirst du klären, Potter! Das sind meine eigenen Angelegenheiten und die kann ich sehr wohl für mich alleine ausmachen!", fauchte sie und ihre Augen blitzten.

„Was hast du eigentlich? Was hab ich dir getan, das du mich so anschaust und mich immer anfauchst? Außer das ich dich verteidigt hab und dich hin und wieder was gefragt hab, hab ich dich nie angesprochen!" aufgebracht musterte Harry seine Mutter.

„Ja klar, wer s glaubt wird selig! Hin und wieder was gefragt! Potter bist du dir sicher dass du nicht an Gedächtnisschwund leidest? Was war denn deine Morgendliche Begrüßung Tag für Tag? _Evans willst du mit mir ausgehen? Evans, ich wette du hast noch keine Ballbegleitung...Ich wäre doch perfekt dafür?" _äffte sie seine(oder besser gesagt James Stimme) nach.

„Weißt du wie sehr dass nerven kann? Meine Antwort war doch eh und je immer die gleiche! Nein!"

„Sei doch froh! Du weißt doch das fast alle Menschen an dieser Schule mit dir Platz tauschen würden hätten sie die Möglichkeit dafür! Du solltest dich geehrt fühlen!", innerlich schüttelte Harry über sich selbst den Kopf Merlin, wie kann ich nur so grauenvoll reden? Arroganter geht's doch nicht! Nervös fuhr er sich durchs Haar.

„DU! MACHST! MICH! KRANK!", rief Lily und sprang auf.

„Prof. McGonnegal ich fühle mich nicht wohl, ich muss in den Krankenflügel!"

Und sie stürmte aus der Klasse.

**/pfeifend weggehen tu/ R&R **


	7. Kapitel

**Disclaimer: Bla, bla, bla... gehört mir nicht... bla,bla,bla... wünschte sie würden mir gehören... bla, bla, bla... unanständiger Kommentar über eine Person... bla, bla, bla... glücklich?**

**Warnings: Timetravel, 6 Schuljahr James und co., 6 Schuljahr Harry und co.**

Kapitel 7

Hermine hatte die beiden die letzten 10 Minuten nur mit offenem Mund zugehört.

Als James geendet hatte, flüsterte sie:

„Das ist ein Scherz, oder?"

James lächelte müde und ließ sich auf den Boden sinken.

„Nein, leider ist es das nicht..."

„Merlin, kannst du wirklich nichts anderes als Trübsal blasen, James! Was ist denn in dich gefahren?", Sirius schaute James bekümmert an und fühlte dann seine Stirn.

„Nein Fieber hast du nicht! Du wirkst plötzlich so...so _erwachsen_! Hast du dich bei unserer Zeitreise den Kopf geschlagen?"

Ein Grinsen erschien auf James Gesicht.

„Hast du Schniefellus gesehen? Er ist unser Lehrer! Ich wette in Zaubertränke! Wir könnten doch seinen Umhang rot und gold färben und ihn..."

Doch sie wurden von Hermine unterbrochen die endlich ihre Sprache wieder gefunden hatte und sie nun wütend anstarrte:

„Habt ihr nichts Besseres zu tun als euch auszudenken was ihr mit Snape anstellen könnt? Ich meine- Hallo? Ich hab gerade raus gefunden das der verstorbene Vater meines besten Freundes in dessen Körper steckt und sein heiß geliebter Patenonkel in dem Körper meines anderem Freundes! Und anstatt mich zu beruhigen und mir tröstliche Sachen zu sagen heckt ihr Streiche aus!"

Wütend sah sie die beiden an.

„Lily."

„Jep, würde ich auch sagen."

„Was soll das?" fragte sie Hermine verständnislos.

„Du reagierst genauso wie seine Möchtegern-Freundin!"

„Hey! Sie ist nicht meine Möchtegern-Freundin!"

„Nein. Du bist ihr Möchtegern-Freund!"

Sirius duckte sich um James Hand auszuweichen.

Hermine seufzte. Das könnte ja noch heiter werden.

Nach einer Weile

„Leute wir sollten gehen! Es ist schon 10 nach 10! Wir sollten schon seit einer Stunde im Gemeinschaftsraum sein!"

Verständnislos blickten sie James und Sirius an.

„James, Mir kommt es so vor als hätten wir eine weibliche Moony unter uns! Wir sollten sie Mona (Moon-a ausgesprochen) taufen!"

„Untersteh dich Sirius! Ich habe einen schönen Namen und der reicht mir."

Seufzte Hermine und machte sich auf den weg, den Astronomieturm hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Mona, warte! Du willst doch nicht erwischt werden oder?" rief ihr James hinterher und zog sie unter den Tarnumhang.

„Ich hab gesagt du sollst mich nicht so nennen!"

„Sch!", Sirius hielt ihr den Mund zu und zeigte auf die Karte in seinen Händen.

Ein kleiner Punkt mit den Namen _Severus Snape_ bewegte sich auf sie zu.

„Nanana was macht denn Schniefellus noch so spät auf den Gängen? Das schickt sich ganz und gar nicht!", flüsterte James und ein verschmitztes lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„_James!_ Das ist _Professor Snape _und nicht Schniefellus! Er ist jetzt dein Professor und würde es nur zu sehr genießen dir Punkte abzuziehen! Ob du jetzt James oder Harry bist spielt gar keine Rolle!", warf Hermine warnend ein.

„Ach Mona! Du hast jetzt 2 Maurader um dich herum! Da muss man so einiges in Kauf nehmen!" tadelte Sirius sie leise und zog sie auf den Punkt Snape zu.

„Was wollt ihr bitte machen? Ihr kommt jetzt mit mir mit und ICH gehe in den Gemeinschaftsraum!" knurrte Hermine, duckte sich unter Sirius Armen weg und zog den Tarnumhang von ihrem Kopf herunter als in diesem Moment Snape um die Ecke bog.

„So Miss Granger, was treiben sie sich um diese Zeit auf den Gängen herum?"

fragte Snape mit öliger Stimme.

„Ich...ich...ähm ich..."

„Ah Miss ichhabeaufalleseineAntwort ist sprachlos? Das ich das noch erlebe!"

„Sie war bei mir, nicht war Hermine?" kam eine ruhige Stimme von hinten.

Hermine drehte sich herum und ein lächelnder Remus Lupin stand vor ihr und sah Snape in die Augen.

„Und Warum, wenn ich fragen darf?", Snape starrte wütend zurück.

„Ich musste mit ihm meinen VGDDK Aufsatz besprechen. Er sagte er wollte mir helfen."

Sagte Hermine schnell und war von sich selbst überrascht wie schnell sie diese Lüge über die Lippen gebracht hatte.

„Hm, Na dann gute Nacht und sie Miss Granger gehen sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum!" presste Snape zwischen seinen zusammengepressten Lippen hervor, drehte sich um und rauschte mit gebauschten Mantel davon.

„So Hermine was tust du hier so alleine? Du wolltest doch nicht wirklich zu mir?"

grinste Remus und sah gleich viel jünger aus.

„Er sieht eh glücklicher aus heute...wohl wegen James und Sirius! Wo sind die überhaupt!", dachte Hermine und drehte sich im Kreis.

„Nein ich bin nicht allein. James? Sirius? Wo seit ihr?"

„Hier glaubst du wir hätten dich mit diesem schleimigen Idioten von allein gelassen? Wirklich, ich frag mich wie der jemals Lehrer werden konnte! Dumbeldore muss echt verrückt geworden sein!"

Sagte Sirius und die zwei tauchten neben Remus auf.

„Ach ihr habt sie hier her verführt?

Hermine du tust mir echt leid, mit diesen beiden herum laufen zu müssen für das nächste halbe Jahr! Ich weiß nur ZU gut wie das ist..."

Grinste Remus und musterte die beiden.

„Sirius? Was hast du mit Ron gemacht?", sagte er plötzlich und musterte seinen Freund alarmiert.

Auch Hermine blickte ihn an. Auf ersten Blick war nichts Neues an ihm zu sehen obwohl... Seit wann hatte Ron Zopflange Haare? Und seine Sommersprossen? Wo waren die hin verschwunden? Er sah Bill immer ähnlicher.

James schnaubte.

„Er hat seine Wette ja noch einlösen müssen. Obwohl wir es ja nicht SO abgemacht hatten."

„Also MIR gefällt es! Und Ron wird es auch gefallen." Meinte Sirius eigensinnig und verschränkte die Arme.

„Was meinst du Mona?" fragte er an Hermine gewannt.

„Also ich meine wir sollten jetzt gehen! Was dein Aussehen betrifft, du erinnerst mich an dich selber. Kommt wir gehen." Antwortete sie schnippisch und ging die letzte Treppe hinauf die sie von ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum trennte.

„Hey ich sehe das als Kompliment!" rief Sirius und folgte ihr.

„Mona?"

„Sie erinnert uns an dich, Moony", erklärte James, und mit einem „Gute Nacht" folgte er seinem besten Freund.


	8. Kapitel

**Disclaimer: Bla, bla, bla... gehört mir nicht... bla,bla,bla... wünschte sie würden mir gehören... bla, bla, bla... unanständiger Kommentar über eine Person... bla, bla, bla... glücklich?**

**Warnings: Timetravel, 6 Schuljahr James und co., 6 Schuljahr Harry und co.**

Kapitel 8

„James, warte!" rief Remus hinter Harry her der nach der stunde aus der Klasse gegangen war.

„Was war denn mit Lily los? Wieso war die denn so durch den Wind?", fragte Ron verschmitzt und grinste seinen Freund von der Seite an.

Nachdenklich fuhr sich Harry mit der rechten Hand durch die Haare, ertappte sich selbst dabei und ließ die Hand wieder sinken.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung was mit mir los ist! Ich hab mich so gefreut Lily zu sehen und dann bin ich so merkwürdig zu ihr! Ich hab mich selbst noch nie so arrogant reden hören! Merlin ich hab gedacht Malfoy hat mich angesteckt..."

Lachend schüttelte Ron den Kopf und wollte gerade etwas erwidern als ihm jemand auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Siri Schatz! Wo warst du nach dem Frühstück? Ich hab dich gesucht!" seufzte Mona, und versuchte Ron in einen Weiteren Kuss zu ziehen.

Doch er tauchte unter ihren offenen Armen weg.

„Ähm...Mona...Schatz?", er schluckte „Ich ...ähm ich muss dir was sagen...!"

Remus grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Nun ...da wollen wir das junge doch Glück nicht stören... Jay, Pete kommt."

„Also ich finde ihr stört überhaupt nicht", sagte Ron schnell und warf Remus einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Nein...ich...ich glaub ich hab was im Klassenzimmer vergessen...", grinste Harry böse und ließ den verzweifelten Ron alleine.

„Also, was willst du mir sagen, Siri?", säuselte das Mädchen und klimperte mit ihren überdimensionalen Wimpern.

„Also, Mona... Wir sind jetzt schon ähm... wie viel? Einen Monat zusammen?"

„Ein halbes Jahr, Schätzchen!" antwortete sie etwas entrüstet.

„Ahh gut... ein halbes Jahr... Schau Mona. Ich kenne dich jetzt schon ziemlich lange und...Mona ich will dich jetzt nicht beleidigen aber...Ich meine man muss doch mal was Neues machen und...Ich finde wir sollten uns ein wenig von einander distanzieren... Aber wir könnten doch Freunde-", weiter kam Ron mit seiner mitfühlenden Abschiedsrede nicht denn ein lauter Schrei hallte durch die große Eingangshalle von Hogwarts.

„DU WAGST ES! MICH SO BLOß ZU STELLEN? VOR DER GANZEN SCHULE? AN UNSEREM JAHRESTAG?"

schrie Mona aufgebracht und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.

„Halbjahrestag, wenn dann. Du hast es doch eben gesagt.", Ron sah sich betroffen in der Halle um.

„DU! Du bist der Egoistischste, Rücksichtsloseste und Hinterhältigste Mensch den ich kenne! Geh mir aus den Augen!",

schluchzte das Mädchen dramatisch, hielt eine Hand vor die Augen, streckte die andere in seine Richtung und schluchzte noch lauter.

Doch irgendwie kam Ron das Schluchzen alles andere als echt vor. Auch wäre ihr Gesicht ganz verschmiert (bei der Schminke...) und nass wäre dies echt der Fall.

„Wie auch immer Mona...Du findest sicher jemanden der... ach was mach dir nichts vor..." seufzte er, und schlurfte in Richtung Große Halle (Ess-Saal) davon, eine unter ihrer Hand, sehr verwirrt schauende Mona zurücklassend.

„Und wie geht's deiner Geliebten? Sie schien ziemlich aufgebracht..." Lachte Harry als er seinen Freund sah.

„Halts Maul Jay!

Ich bin sie Los! Uns dass war echt nicht gerade leicht...Hogwarts sei dank bin ich immun gegen Tränen...Ginny hat sie oft genug vergossen..."

Knurrte Ron verdrießlich.

„Wetten heute Abend oder Morgen früh seid ihr wieder zusammen? Weil Sirius hat es in dem ganzem letztem halben Jahr min. 30 mal versucht sie wieder los zu werden doch immer wenn sie angefangen hat zu flennen ist er weich geworden...Ganz und gar nicht Blacks Art!"

seufzte Remus und warf Ron einen verschmitzten Blick zu.

„Nee! Niemals! Diese blöde Tussi will ich nie wieder in meiner nächsten Umgebung sehen geschweige denn spüren! Das kann sie sich wortwörtlich abschminken!" brauste Ron auf und ließ sich neben Harry auf der Bank nieder.

„Ob sie wohl genug Abschminkzeugs dafür hat? Scheint ja meterdick zu sein, diese Puder und Cremschicht auf ihrem Gesicht... „ meinte Harry und viel in das Lachen der Jungs mit ein.

„Ist hier noch Platz?", fragte eine weibliche Stimme und 4 Köpfe wandten sich auf Lily die gerade hinter Harry erschienen war.

Verwundert blickte der sie an.

„Für dich doch immer Evans! Was führt dich zu uns, oder besser gesagt mir?"

grinste er.

„Bild dir bloß nichts ein Potter! Es gibt leider keinen anderen Platz hier am Tisch außer bei euch!", fauchte sie und ließ sich dennoch neben ihm nieder

„OI Evans! Nicht so stürmisch! Hab ja nichts gesagt."

Stille. (außer das Geklapper des Geschirrs)

„Uuuund, Evans...Wie geht's dir so?", fragte Ron nach einiger Zeit.

„Gut."

Wieder Stille.

„Was hast du heute noch, Lils?"

„Geht dich nichts an, Black! Und nenn mich nicht Lils!"

Stille (schon wieder...)

„Irgendwie ist mir langweilig... Lily wie kommt es das es so still wird wenn du auftauchst?"

„Was soll das Black? Kannst du dir deine bescheuerten Kommentare nicht einfach sparen? Ich will essen! Such dir ne Freundin mit der du rumturteln kannst!"

brauste das Mädchen auf.

„Irgendwelche Probleme Evans? Tut mir leid wenn hier jemand höflich sein will! Ich hab dich nur was gefragt! Irgendwer muss die Unterhaltung doch fördern!

Schnaubte Ron sichtlich aufgebracht.

„Und was soll das? Glaubst du dass ich mit dir flirte? Danke, ich kann auch mit Mädchen reden ohne irgendwelche Hintergedanken! Überhaupt wäre das abartig!"

„WIESO IN MERLINS NAMEN WÄRE DAS ABARTIG? WILLST DU MICH BELEIDIGEN?"

Fuhr Lily ihn an, sprang rot im Gesicht auf und starrte ihn böse an.

„Scheiße... jetzt weiß ich woher Harry so schreien kann..." dachte Ron sich und suchte verzweifelt nach einer Antwort.

„Wegen James natürlich!"

Die ganze Halle war ruhig nach Lilys Geschrei ziemlich ruhig geworden doch nun waren alle Augen auf den Gryffindor Tisch gerichtet.

„Uuups...falsche Antwort..." schoss es Ron durch den Kopf und schaute verlegen auf Harry der noch ziemlich ruhig aussah.

Noch...

Doch da spürte er einen Schmerz an seinem Schienbein.

„Lily, willst du m-" begann Harry

„NEIN verdammt noch mal will ich nicht!" unterbrach ihn Lily und stürmte (kennen wir das nicht schon?) aus der Halle.

„-al raus kommen?" vollendete Harry seinen Satz und starrte ihr hinter her.

„Was hat die für einen Komplex mit aus einem Raum stürmen? Geht ein ziemlich auf die Nerven..." meinte Ron und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu (genauso wie der Rest der Halle)

„Du hast einen Komplex, Ro- Sirius! Warum hasst du das gesagt! Ich will doch nicht wirklich mit meiner Mutter ausgehen!", zischte Harry über den Tisch hinweg und seine Äugen funkelten genauso (nur in haselnussbraun zwinker) wie zuvor Lilys.

„Ist mir so rausgerutscht...Sorry! Aber was war das grad mit dem ‚Willst du mal rauskommen?' Ding? Das kann doch nur falsch rüber kommen!"

„Ich wollte sie halt nicht vor der ganzen Halle darauf ansprechen! Ist doch logisch oder?"

fauchte Harry.

„Wenn du meinst..."

„Merlin mit dir kann man nicht reden... Ich geh mal an die frische Luft..." und er folgte seiner Mutter aus der halle.


	9. Kapitel

**Heya alle zusammen!**

**ich hab schon das nächste Kapitel seit ungefähr ner Woche fertig aber mein Computer spinnt und... nunja... hier erstmal danke an Draco drageon, Lara Lynx und marabelle! Danke ihr seit die größten!**

**Disclaimer: Bla, bla, bla... gehört mir nicht... bla,bla,bla... wünschte sie würden mir gehören... bla, bla, bla... unanständiger Kommentar über eine Person... bla, bla, bla... glücklich?**

**Warnings: Timetravel, 6 Schuljahr James und co., 6 Schuljahr Harry und co.**

**Also hier**

Kapitel 9

„Morgen allesamt! Gut geschlafen?"

Sirius ließ sich am Tisch nieder.

„Mund halten Sirius, oder ich würg dich..." murrte James.

„Ah... Jay bist du immer noch kein Morgenmensch Und ich dachte das würde sich in der Zukunft ändern...", grinste Sirius und nahm sich eine Semmel.

James grummelte etwas Unverständliches doch überging das Kommentar ansonsten.

Genervt starrte er auf seinen Teller als würde er darauf warten dass sich dieser selbst auffraß.

„Keinen Hunger?"

fragte Pad und fuchtelte mit seiner Semmel vor James Gesicht herum.

„Hast du Mona heute schon gesehen? „

„ja, die ist noch ein verrückterer Morgenmensch wie du. Sie ist in der BIBLIOTHEK!"

antwortete James und sah bei dem letztem Wort so entsetzt drein das einem Erstklässler, der

gegenüber saß vor schreck das Glass aus der Hand viel.

„Voll und ganz Moon ...Ob Remus wohl vergessen hat zu erwähnen dass er einen Tochter hat?"

Sogar James musste auf diesen Kommentar hin schmunzeln.

„Hallo, da seit ihr ja!"

Hermine ließ sich zwischen den beiden nieder.

„Was haben wir heute, erste Stunde?"

fragte Sirius und lehnte sich genüsslich zurück.

„Zaubertränke"

BUM--

„Nicht dein Ernst!", keuchte Sirius und rieb sich sein Hinterteil während er sich aufrichtete.

„Doch, mein voller Ernst.", meinte Hermine trocken

„Warum glaubst du war ich heute früh in der Bibliothek?"

„Das gibt es doch nicht! Schniefellus 1 Stund und wir haben nichts geplant!"

fluchte James, seine gute Laune war nun vollends verflogen.

Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wir könnten doch das machen was wir heute eigentlich für McGonnegall geplant hätten... obwohl... nein wir haben die ganzen Sachen von Zonkos nicht da... verflucht! Das uns das mal passiert!"

auch Sirius war in schlechte Laune verfallen.

„Ähm hallo? Geht es euch noch ganz gut?" Hermine schaute die beiden mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Ärgernis an.

„Nichts der gleichen werdet ihr heute tun! Und ganz sicher nicht in Snapes Stunde! Ihr werdet sowieso noch genug auffallen heute...", fügte sie murrend hinzu.

Sirius sah aus als ob er ihr am liebsten eine geknallt hätte. Doch bevor er sich es überhaupt überlegen konnte läutete es zum erstem mal.

„Kommt wir müssen nach unten...Snape liebt es Harry für jede Kleinigkeit Punkte abzuziehen.", während sie aufstand musterte sie die beiden argwöhnisch.

„Ich glaub ich begreife auch langsam warum...", Und mit diesen Worten verließ sie die Halle.

Sirius sah ihr mit offenem Mund hinterher.

„Die... sie... ich meine ich... DAS GEHT DOH NICHT! Sie kann es uns doch nicht verbieten unsere Pflichten zu erfüllen! Ich meine wir sind doch die Mau- hmpf",

explodierte er doch James hielt ihm im letzten Moment den Mund zu.

„Sch! Halt um Himmels willen den Mund!", zischte er und warf unsicher Blicke auf den Lehrertisch.

Doch niemand schien etwas bemerkt zu haben, nur Remus blickte belustigt zu ihnen rüber und winkte kurz.

James winkte zurück doch schüttelte an Sirius gewandt ungläubig den Kopf.

„Die Beiden müssen wohl sehr mit ihr befreundet sein das sie sich so aufspielt uns gegenüber..."

„Teufelsweib!" murrte Sirius und stocherte in seinem Müsli herum.

Darauf konnte James nur grinsend nicken.

Als die Beiden die große Halle verließen begegneten sie den Patil - Mädchen.

Pavati stieß ihrer Schwester in die Rippen und deutete auf Ron.

„Hey, Ron! Neuer Haarschnitt? Steht dir gut.", rief sie ihm zu.

Sirius blickte sie zunächst verwirrt an, doch dann erinnerte er sich das er das Mädchen am Abend zuvor am Gryffindor Tisch gesehen hatte.

Er zwinkerte ihr zu und antwortete:

„Jah... Ich weiß! Man braucht halt mal Abwechslung!"

Die Glocke Läutete zur 1 Stunde.

„Wir müssen los. Bis dann!"

Er warf ihr ein charmantes lächeln zu und stakste mit James aus der Halle.

Padma runzelte die Stirn.

„Was ist denn in den gefahren?"

„Was auch immer es ist... Mir gefällt er SO viel besser als vorher."

schwärmte Pavati und blickte dem Jungen gierig hinterher


	10. Kapitel

**Heya!**

**danke für eure lieben Reviews! ich weiß ich bin gemein... und wenn ihr dieses Kapitel lest werdet ihr noch wütender**

**werden und mich noch mehr hassen... ich hör wieder bei einer ur gemeinen Stelle auf... lach tja ihr werdet mich hassen**

**An euch:**

**Lyra Dein wunsch wird mir befehl lach**

**Marabell Also... schau das James Harry geworden ist ist doch klar, oder? gut und wir wissen auch alle das Sirius James bester Freund ist oder? und mit Ron und Harry ist es doch dasselbe Und da Sirius keine ANERKANNTEN Verwandten hat musste er James sozusagen 'folgen', kapiert? supi ich freu mich immer wenn mich jemand was fragt**

**Carika lach hier neues Kapitel**

**Gefallener Engel Hey du bist neu! Bleib mir bloß treu und ließ schön weiter lach**

**idsmile hey du auch freu supi ich werd mich beeilen!**

**Disclaimer: (insert Disclaimer here)**

**Warnings: (insert Warning here)**

Kapitel 10

Peter starrte Ron mit offenem Mund an.

„Lily? Lily Evans? Sie ist seine Mutter?" Remus begann zu lachen.

„Das hätte ich nie gedacht! Evans und James, wie er das wohl hin bekommen hat..." kicherte er.

Peter hatte sich noch immer nicht gerührt. Fassungslos mit offenem Mund und weit aufgerissenen Augen saß er da.

Ron beugte sich über den Tisch und klappte ihm lächelnd den Mund zu.

„Tja, jetzt wisst ihr es... Und das Beste ist, ich bin nicht mal Schuld dran. Harry hat sein Geheimnis selbst verraten." Ron grinste selbstgefällig und nahm sich noch ein Brot.

Bei Harry und Lily

„Lily! Lily! Komm schon Lils bleib stehen!"

Harry lief dem rothaarigen Mädchen hinterher.

„Bleib mir vom Leib, Potter! Fauchte sie über die Schulter hinweg und lief nur noch schneller.

„Evans, ich bitte dich!"

Harry konnte kaum noch Schritt halten.

„Sei doch nicht so kindisch!" murrte er außer Atem.

Sie blieb abrupt stehen und er lief voll in sie hinein. Beide lagen am Boden.

Fluchend rappelte Harry sich auf und hielt ihr eine Hand hin, die sie komplett ignorierte.

„Kindisch!" rief sie schrill als sie sich wieder aufrichtete und ihre dunkelroten Haare über ihre Schulter warf.

„Kindisch! Ich? Wer spielt denn hier jeden Tag mindestens einen Streich? Potter du kannst mir doch nicht wirklich sagen das ICH kindisch bin!"

„Na ja... Kindisch ist vielleicht das falsche Wort..." Sie schnaubte doch er überging sie.

„Du bist halt...Stur!", sagte er.

„Ich meine du hast mir gar nicht richtig zugehört vorher in der Halle! Wärst du nämlich eine Sekunde lang, länger geblieben hättest du mitbekommen das ich dich keineswegs gefragt hab ob du mit mir AUS gehst, sondern ob du mit mir RAUS gehst. Da sehe ich doch einen kleinen unterschied, oder? Ich wollte dich halt nicht vor der gesamten Schule auf dieses Thema, was mein unsensibler Freund angesprochen hat, ansprechen.

Ich dachte es währe die vielleicht peinlich, mir war's das auf jeden Fall!"

Sie schwieg bedrückt.

„Und ich wollte mich nebenbei bei dir entschuldigen, von wegen dieser Szene in Verwandlung.", seufzte Harry und fügte dann grinsend hinzu.

„Auch wenn ich nicht wirklich sagen kann dass mir das mit Schniefellus wirklich leid tut..."

Sie schnaubte wieder, wenn auch dieses mal mit einem leichten lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Er heißt Severus, oder Snape James!"

„Ich find Schniefellus besser... darunter kann man sich wenigstens was vorstellen...nicht das ich das gerne tu..."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, doch sagte dann etwas ernster.

„Es... es tut mir auch leid... ich meine ich hab wohl ein bisschen überreagiert...

(nun war es an Harry missbilligend zu schnauben)

„Na gut... „, grinste sie, „Ich hab ziemlich überreagiert, tut mir leid."

Harry sah dass es sie einiges an Kraft kostete sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen und nickte.

„Schon gut." Er lächelte sie an.

„Ich geh dann wieder...wir sehen uns später, ok?"

„OK" antwortete sie ihm und sah ihm hinter her.

Sah ihm hinterher? Lily? Bist du krank? 

Sie hätte sich selbst Ohrfeigen können.

Sirius & James

„AH...die werten Herrn Potter und Weasley!

Haben sie sich schlussendlich doch dazu bewegen können zum Unterricht zu kommen?"

schnarrte Snape.

„20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor! Und nun setzen sie sich!"

James und Sirius blieben mit offenem Mund stehen und starrten ihren Feind und Lehrer an.

„20 Punkte?"

„Fürs zu spät kommen?" rief Sirius erbost.

„Wir sind doch gerade mal 5 Minuten zu spät!" schnaubte James wütend.

„Mr. Potter, darf ich sie darauf aufmerksam machen dass sie mit einem Lehrer sprechen?"

trotz der schneidenden Stimme sah Snape so aus als ob gerade Weihnachtsmorgen wäre.

„Nochmals 20 Punkte! Und wenn sie ihre Zunge nicht im Zaun halten können hat ihr Haus in den ersten paar Minuten einer Stunde 50 punkte verloren!"

Die Slytherins lachten auf.

„Professor Snape... Schniefellus gefällt mir besser..." knurrte Sirius während sie sich neben Hermine setzten.

„Wie war das Mr. Weasley?

Könnten sie den letzten Satz nochmals wiederholen?"

Snapes Augen blitzen gefährlich, doch sie richteten sich nicht auf Sirius sondern hefteten sich bedrohlich auf James.

„Ich sagte: Schniefellus gefällt mir besser als Snape." Sagte Sirius ruhig und sprach den letzten Satz besonders laut aus.

Einpaar Schüler rundherum fingen an zu kichern doch verstummten sofort als sie das Snapes Gesicht ihres Lehrers sahen.

Snapes Lippen zuckten bedrohlich und seine Gesichtfarbe war von dem matten grünlichem blass zu leuchtendes rot gewechselt.

„Potter! Weasley! Nachsitzen! Die. Ganze. Woche. Lang!" presste er zwischen den zusammen gepressten Lippen hervor

„Und sie Mr. Potter, " er spuckte förmlich den Namen aus den Mund „werden nach der Stunde hier auf mich warten!"

Und er drehte sich mit wehendem Mantel um.

Pad und Prongs ließen sich abermals auf ihren Plätzen nieder.

Hermine warf ihnen aufgebrachte Blicke über ihren Kessel hinweg zu, doch sie ignorierten das Mädchen.

Nach der Stunde gingen Hermine und Sirius (der Prongs davor noch viel glück gewünscht hatte) aus den Kerkerklassenzimmer in Richtung Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum und ließen James alleine zurück.

Er lehnte sich auf seinem Sessel zurück und begann zu schaukeln. Snape war kurz vor ende der Stunde mit Malfoy in den Krankenflügel gegangen da Goyle seinen Kessel in die Luft gejagt hatte und alles auf Draco niedergeprasselt war.

Draco war seinem Vater in Aussehen und Wesen so ähnlich dass Sirius ganz verkrampft geworden war als er ihn entdeckt hatte. Lucius hatte vor einem Monat (in ihrer zeit) versucht seinen kleinen Cousin davon abzuhalten bei ihm (James) die Sommerferien zu verbringen. Ohne die Hilfe von James Vater währe dies auch missglückt und Prongs hatte keine Ahnung ob Sirius dann überhaupt jemals wieder nach Hogwarts gekommen wäre.

So tief in Gedanken merkte er nicht dass die Kerkertüre sich geöffnet hatte und Remus herein getreten war.

„Nanu? Ganz alleine?" fragte er und schloss die Türe wieder.

„Dasselbe könnte ich auch dich fragen Moony. Was machst du in Schniefellus Kerkern?" grinste James ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Ich muss mir meinen Werwolfsbann holen Einen Trank, den Severus brauen kann. Heute ist wieder Vollmond."

James Sessel knallte auf seine 4 Beine.

„Wolfsbann? Es gibt einen Trank der dir hilft? Das ist ja toll Moon! Obwohl... wir könnten dich ja natürlich wieder begleiten... Ich wette Padfoot würde sich auch auf einen kleinen Nachtgang freuen."

„Prongs, ich bin jetzt euer Lehrer! Ich kann dir und Sirius doch nicht erlauben mitten in der Nacht in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen... ich weiß auch gar nicht ob-"

„Du weißt was nicht Lupin?" schnarrte eine Stimme von hinten.

Remus wirbelte herum, ebenso wie James.

„Severus!"

rief Remus entsetzt. „Wie lange stehst du schon da?"

„Lang genug!" Seine Augen verrenkten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Was geht hier vor?"


	11. Kapitel

**_HEY! Ich habs geschaft! Ich hab meine Schreibsperre überwunden und nun ENDLICH das neue chap geschrieben... phuuu...  
Aber erst mal DANKE anDraco,Carika,Lyra-Lynx, Marabelle,Gefallener Engelund Taetzchen! Ich freu mich jedes mal wie eine Schneekönigin wenn ich eure Komentare lese... Danke echt...  
_Disclaimer: Bla, bla, bla... gehört mir nicht... bla,bla,bla... wünschte sie würden mir gehören... bla, bla, bla... unanständiger Kommentar über eine Person... bla, bla, bla... glücklich?**

**Warnings: Timetravel, 6 Schuljahr James und co., 6 Schuljahr Harry und co.**

_**Also NUN  
trommelwirbel (Sirius auf die Schulter klopf Wow du hast es EINMAL richtig gemacht!... AH...NEIN! wegrennen tu)  
**_

**_Das _11 Kapitel_ (VIEL SPAß)_**

Remus war ganz weiß geworden und sah nun betreten auf seine Füße.

„Lupin! Antworte mir, verdammt!"

Fauchte Snape, doch wandte sich dann an James.

„Mr. Potter, da ich auch von ihnen sicher nicht erwarten kann einen vernünftigen Gedanken zu fassen, geschweige denn einen vollständigen Satz zu sagen, werden sie mich jetzt alle beide am bestem zum Direktor begleiten."

James blitzte Snape an, doch der ignorierte ihn und stakste aus dem Kerker.

Missmutig seufzte Remus und folgte seinem Kollegen.

Ob Dumbeldore wohl wütend oder enttäuscht von ihm sein würde, dass er nicht sofort meldete was geschehen war? Er hatte es sowieso vorgehabt aber... er hatte sicher nicht gewollt das Snape was davon erfahren sollte...

Wieder seufzte Moony und drehte sich nach James um, der zu seinem großem Erstaunen, ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht hatte.

„Also ehrlich mal James, ich hab ja immer das positive im Leben gesehen aber... Ich hab

wirklich keine Ahnung was daran jetzt so lustig sein sollte." Wunderte sich der Werwolf.

„Ist doch lustig! Snape schneidet sich wieder mal ins eigene Fleisch... Und ich dachte das man aus seinen Fehlern lernt..." lachte James, achtete nicht auf Remus dessen Augenbraue sich beträchtlich hob, und fuhr unbeirrt grinsend fort.

„Was soll Dumbledore denn machen? Mal ehrlich Remus, mehr als uns zu sagen wie schlimm wir sind und wie sehr er enttäuscht von uns ist kann er auch nicht tun. Von der Schule werfen? Vergiss es! Ich bin doch momentan Harry und Sirius ist Ron! Und DIE können nun wirklich nichts dafür. Und was Hauspunkte angeht... In dieser Zeit haben wir ja noch nichts Wirkliches angestellt..." Prongs betonte das Wort ‚noch' sehr stark und grinste immer breiter (falls das überhaupt möglich war...).

Remus schüttelte den Kopf und meinte:" James... du kennst die Wörter Reue und Einsicht wirklich nicht, oder?"

„Nein, noch nie gehört." Meinte der Jüngere fröhlich und blieb stehen.

Snape war die ganze Zeit vor sich hin murmelnd vor ihnen hergegangen und hatte nicht auf ihr Gespräch gehört.

Nun standen sie vor dem Wasserspeiern, Dumbledore Büro.

„Zuckerkringel." schnarrte Severus, seine Laune hatte sich in den letzten paar Minuten sehr verbessert, die Aussicht auf das Potter Probleme bekam freute ihn ungemein.

Die Wasserspeier bewegten sich und sie stiegen die Treppen hinauf.

„Ah, Severus, Remus und Harry! Was führt euch zu mir?" Albus musterte die drei mit einem Anflug von Besorgnis." Gibt es ein Problem?"

„Und ob." Schnaubte Snape und begann dem Direktor von dem Gespräch zu erzählen das er mit angehört hatte.

Als er geendet hatte runzelte Dumbledore die Stirn und blickte Remus und James über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg an. Eine ungemütliche stille lag in der Luft (nur unterbrochen durch das angeregte Schnarchen der Zaubererpotreis).

„Remus... ich denke du kannst mir das alles erklären? Ich hoffe auf jeden Fall das du es kannst." Er musterte den Werwolf kritisch.

„Nun.", begann Remus doch wurde von James unterbrochen.

„Moony- ähm ich meine Remus kann nichts dafür! Eigentlich sind nur wir, Sirius und ich an der ganzen Sache schuld."

Snape musterte ihn so als würde er glauben James wäre nicht mehr ganz richtig im Kopf.

Auch Dumbledore wirkte erstaunt.

„Das musst du mir näher erklären. Harry."

„James, Professor. Aber ich werde es ihnen gleich besser erklären können. Einen Moment nur."

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Hatte er sich da gerade verhört? James?

James schien diese ganze Sache sehr zu genießen und ließ sich extra Zeit einen Spiegel aus der Tasche zu holen, und sprach auf sein Siegelbild ein.

Aan: Diese Spiegel, die ihr sicher erkannt habt, haben sie aus der Vergangenheit mitgebracht schnell noch zu Recht biegen will ich hoffe ihr verzeiht...

„Sirius Black"

Nun sah auch Dumbledore aus, als zweifle er an James Verstand.

„Was ist James?" meldete sich eine Stimme. „Wo bist du?"

„Pad, wir haben ziemliche Probleme. Komm in Dumbledores Büro., Passwort: Zuckerkringel."

„Was hast du nun schon wieder gemacht?" die Stimme klang vorwurfsvoll. „Hast du nicht auf mich warten können?"

„Komm jetzt! Beweg deinen Hintern hier hoch, Black aber dalli!", rief James genervt und steckte den Spiegel zurück in seinen Tasche.

„Ähm... Harry? Bist du dir ganz sicher das du ok bist?"

Albus war nun ehrlich besorgt.

„James. Aber danke mir geht's gut."

„Bist du dir sicher? Ich meine wir könnten Madam Pomfrey rufen wenn du dich nicht gut fühlst..."

„Machen sie sich keine Umstände, mir geht's bestens..."

Moony schüttelte den Kopf. Wie konnte sich James so benehmen? Bemerkte er nicht dass alle (außer ihm selber) in diesem Raum ihn für verrückt hielten? Doch genau das schien ihn

ungemein zu amüsieren...

Snape starrte den jungen Mann (James) an und murmelte etwas von: „St. Mungos..." und

„...der Tagesprophet hatte wohl doch recht..."

Doch bevor er etwas laut aussprechen konnte ging die Tür auf und ein aufgebrachte Ronal Weasley betrat den Raum.

„James! Kannst du nichts für dich behalten? Jetzt kriegen wir noch ernste Probleme..."

„Wir wären sowieso irgendwann aufgeflogen! Ob früher oder später spielt doch keine so wichtige Hauptrolle... Na ja, auf jeden Fall müssen wir jetzt alles noch mal erzählen... Zum 3-mal...langsam geht mir meine Eigene Geschichte auf den Geist!" James seufzte theatralisch

und ließ sich auf einem Sessel nieder.

Zweifelnd blickte Albus von einem zum anderen. „Eine Erklärung seit ihr mir in der tat schuldig..." Er sah immer noch misstrauisch aus aber in seinen Augen funkelte es. Das würde noch ein unterhaltsamer Tag werden.

**SO? Wars lustig? büdde antworten... Ich bin schrecklich an eurer Meinung interesiert!  
drück  
Eure  
Liz**


	12. Kapitel

Hallo! Na wie gehts euch?... Ja ok ich bin einwenig spät darn... ich wei0 ich weiß aber hier kommt eh schon das nächste chap!

Aber halt davor muss ich mich noch bedanken:

Also DANKE an **Conni** ( ja ich meine dich!ich weißt du hast nicht reviewt aber ich hoffe du ließt das trotzdem, und wenn du es morgen am Freitag liest HAPPY BRITHDAY!) **Marabelle** (wer sagt das denn? wieso sollten sie keinen Streich spielen können? bösegrins) **Taetzchen**(jaja...alles ist möglich)Tamira (super das du dich meldest...mach das doch öfter schleimschleim lach)**Carika,DracoDragon** (leise rieselt der Scnee auf die eisprinzes-ähm eeee... ok ich kann nicht reimen... lach und hier gehts weiter) **Gefallener Engel** , **Jdsmile** (Hey du bist begeoistert! herrumtanzentu und dann laut lach... jah ich weiß ... ich bin aauch verrückt...und stolz drauf neben bei!)

**Disclaimer: **JA DIE GEHÖREN ALLE NUR MIR!MUAHAHAHA (bitte entschuldigt meinen kurzen austicker... Ist natürlich NICHT wahr... Nichts (außer die storyplots) gehört mir...leider )

12 Kapitel

„Na ja... und dann hat uns Snape unterbrochen und uns hier her gebracht.", schloss James seine Rede und lehnte sich im Sessel zurück.

Seinen Blick wanderte über einen geschockten doch amüsierten Dumbledore zu einem... na ja... sagen wir nicht gerade glücklichem Snape. Um genau zu sein, sein Gesicht hatte eine Farbmischung von rot und grün angenommen und seine Lippen waren zu einem Strich

verrenkt.

Auch Sirius war dies wohl aufgefallen denn er prustete in seine Hand.

„Black! Was zum Teufel ist an dieser Sache so komisch?", fuhr Snape ihn an und seine Augen verrenkten sich zu Schlitzen. „Du und Potter habt (seid in lach (AN: Insider... vergesst es...)) große Probleme! Ihr habt es ja nie lassen können euch in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen! Aber wartet, dieses Mal werdet ihr nicht so einfach davon kommen!" drohte er mit

schneidender Stimme.

James musterte ihn unbeeindruckt, ja fast mitleidig.

Doch Sirius antwortete an seiner Statt.

„Und was genau willst du machen, Schniefellus, hm?" fragte er hämisch. „Uns von der Schule werfen? Sorry Severus aber das geht leider nicht...Harry und Ron sind ja nicht an der ganzen Sache schuld, oder?"

„Dumbledore! Sagen sie doch was!" rief Snape und war kurz davor sich auf Sirius zu werfen.

„Meine Hände sind gebunden. Mr. Black hat in diesem Fall ein gutes Argument gebracht, und überhaupt müssen sie unter meiner Obhut bleiben da falls ihnen etwas passieren würde könnte es sein das es sich drastisch auf ihre Zukunft unsere Vergangenheit auswirken könnte." Seufzte Albus, doch James war sich sicher ein vergnügtes glitzern in seinen Augen gesehen zu haben.

„Doch euch beiden ist es doch klar das dies ein großer Verstoß gegen nicht nur die Schulregeln sondern auch die des Ministeriums war!",

strafend blickte er die beiden an doch anstatt das sie beschämt zu Boden blickten (was sich Dumbledore nie von ihnen erwartet hatte) grinsten sie Snape provokant an.

„Aber das heißt auch dass ihr für das nächste halbe Jahr euch wie Harry und Ron benehmt! Das heißt ihr habt zu respektieren wen sie respektieren würden!

Das ist von nun an Prof. Snape für euch und-„

Doch er wurde von Severus unterbrochen der die beiden fuchsteufelswild anstarrte. „Ihr werdet euch unterstehen mich in irgendeiner Form zu blamieren! In KEINER Form, versteht ihr das!", schrie er.

„Aber, aber Severus... setzt dich erst mal hin...willst du ein Zitronen Bonbon? Dumbledore hat sicher eines für dich..." zischte ihm James schadenfroh zu.

Nun musste Remus den amen Snape am Umhang fassen, um ihn davon abzuhalten sich auf James zu werfen.

„Ihr beiden geht jetzt lieber.", sagte Dumbledore entschieden.

Und sie staksten grinsend aus dem Büro.

„Hast du Schniefellus Gesicht gesehen?", lachte Pad als sie die Treppe hinunter stiegen. (Im Hintergrund war ein gedämpftes schreien zu hören...)

„Jahhh... unbezahlbar...Ich hab geglaubt der explodiert gleich..."grinste James und schlug den weg Richtung Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum ein.

„Hey! Da seit ihr ja!" rief eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Sie blieben stehen und sahen sich um.

Hermine bremste neben ihnen ab und keuchte, sich die Seiten haltend.

„Was...was wollte Dumbledore?"

„Oh... Snape hat was mitgekriegt was er besser nicht hätte hören sollen...", grinste Pad, und deutete auf die Wasserspeier hinter ihnen.

Die Schreie waren immer noch zu hören.

„Tja.. und als er uns dann zum Direktor gebracht hat und wir uns erklären mussten...Also sagen wir im Großen und Ganzem ist Schniefellus heute nicht mehr sooo gut aufgelegt...", kam es kichernd von James (kichernd... na ja ich weiß nicht James...).

Hermine warf ihnen ein schiefes grinsen zu. „Also ihr hattet viel Spaß?"

„Mann kann NIE genug davon haben, oder?", meinte Sirius und sah auf die Uhr.

„Haben wir heute noch was?"

„Ja", kam es prompt von Mona

„Aber erst heut Nacht, Astronomie um el- Was hast du James?"

Prongs Gesicht hatte einiges an Farbe verloren. „Moony!", flüsterte er und warf Pad einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu.

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Das kann doch nicht sein, es ist doch erst in einer Woche Vo- ahhh scheiße, die Zeitverschiebung!", er schlug gegen die Stirn.

Verständnislos blickte Hermine von James zu Sirius und wieder zurück

„Hä?",

war ihr geistreicher Kommentar dazu.

James warf einen auffälligen Blick aus dem Fenster zu der Peitschenden Weide.

Man konnte förmlich hören wie es in Herms Kopf ‚klick' machte. „Ohhhh... Aber wieso ist das ein Problem? Prof Lupin (leises schnauben von James) hat doch den Wolfsbanntrank. Überhaupt wäre er doch in der Hütte und nicht auf dem freien Schulgelände! Also würde ihn eh niemand sehen."

„Wolfsbann?", verwirrt schaute Sirius das Mädchen an.

„Später, Pad.

Schau mal Mona, du kannst dir doch sicher denken das wir Moony begleiten wollen, oder?"

„Aber, das geht doch gar nicht! Als Ron und Harry könnt ihr euch doch nicht verwandeln, oder? Ich meine als Animagi muss man doch seinen Körper dementsprechend trainieren oder?"

Betroffen schwiegen die beiden, daran hatten sie nie gedacht. In dieser Zeit war es ja weiter kein Problem, aber was würden Harry und Ron in ihrer Zeit machen! Die hatten doch keine Ahnung wie man sich in den Animagie verwandelte!

Wie wird ihr (16 jähriger) Remus das dann ganz alleine schaffen, ohne sein Rudel?

Ron & Harry

„Yeah! Woche 1 geschafft!" jubelte Ron und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen.

„Und ich musste nur einmal Nachsitzen! Remus hat behauptet das wäre ein Rekord für James...", kam es dumpf von Harrys Bett.

„Ron grinste in sein Kissen und schloss die Augen.

Es war eine sehr unterhaltsame Woche gewesen. Harry hatte sich mit Lily vertragen und sie seither nicht mehr angesprochen (Ron war sich sicher dass sie ein klitzekleines wenig wütend auf ihn war deswegen.)

Sie hatten den Slytherins ein Duell geliefert, da es Snape für äußerst komisch gefunden hatte Harrys Haare grün zu färben. Doch die Marauder hatten haushoch gewonnen(Na ja... Peter hatte einen halben Tag im Krankenflügel gelegen...Aber alles halb so schlimm...)

„Weißt du wo Moony ist? Ich hab ihn seit heute Früh nicht mehr gesehen..."

sagte Harry und setze sich in seinem Bett auf.

„Ist dir aufgefallen wie schnell wir uns an seinen Spitznamen gewöhnt haben? Wird richtig schwer werden uns wieder umzugewöhnen auf Prof. Lupin...", begann Ron, doch als er den Ausdruck in Harrys Gesicht sah, schwieg er.

„Was hast du, Harry?", fragte er schlussendlich nachdem er ungefähr 2 Minuten geschwiegen hatte.

„Ich... ich weiß nur nicht wie... ich meine wenn wir wieder zurück müssen, wie soll ich das schaffen? Ich meine ich will nicht mehr zurück...", sagte Harry leise.

„Ach komm schon.", Ron legte einen Arm um die Schulter seines Freundes. „Noch müssen wir ja nicht zurück! Wir haben noch soo viel Zeit vor uns!"

„Apropos Zeit! Habt ihr nicht was vergessen?"

Remus stand in der Türe.

„Wieso? Was?"

Moony schnaubte. „Ihr habt Quiddich Training ihr Dummköpfe! Und Morgen Match! Hat euch Peter nichts ausgerichtet!"

Ron wurde weiß.

„Scheiße! Nein hat er natürlich nicht!", fluchte er und sprang auf.

Die beiden liefen hektisch im Zimmer herum Besen und Umhang suchend.

„Welche Position spielen wir eigentlich?", Harry schlüpfte in seinen Umhang. „Bitte lass es S-"

„Du bist Sucher." Unterbrach ihn Remus und musterte belustigt Ron der gerade versuchte in seinen Umhang hinein zu kommen.

„Und was bin ich?", schnaufte er und drehte sich im kreis um seinen Arm in den Ärmel hinein zu bekommen.

„Du bist Jäger."

Mit einem lauten –Plumps- lag Ron am Boden.

„Scheiße..." war wohl alles was er sagen konnte.

Schade... schon aus... war auch nicht so lustig heute... naja...bitte RR ok?


	13. Kapitel

Hey ihr alle!

Es tut mir leid das ich euch schon so lang nichts mehr geschrieben hab... aber ich war über Weihnachten am Land und das heißt Computer los...seufz

Naja... aber IM BACK AGAIN! strahl

Soooo und nun zu euren lieben Reviews:

DracoDragon rotwerd wow... danke echt... freut mich ur das du so begeistert bist...dichganzfestdrück

marabelle jahhhh ich weiß das es kurz war händehintermRückenverschränkhabundmitFüßenaufdemBodenscharrentu sorry... aber das ist nun länger und das nächste chap ist auch schon fertig (bin aber ganz gemein und warte erstmal auf eure Reviews...bösegrins)

ayrana weißt du? So was hab ich mir auch schon überlegt aber... ich weiß noch nicht... wird erst kommen J ich finds echt super das sie dir so gut gefällt! drück bleib dabei und review mir fleißg! einschleim

jdsmile sry das ich erst jetzt wieder hochlade... verzeihst du mir? siriusdackelblickaufsetzt

Mimim rotwerd einen beta würd ich mir gern anschaffen aber... niemand will für mich lesen! ganzdiprimiertbin nee so schlimm ist das auch wieder nicht...oder? schön das es dir gefällt!

GefallenerEngel ich sag dir das match wird echt lustig J

Marguerida das kriegst du leider erst im übernächstem chap raus... aber ich versprech dir das du darauf nicht zuuu lang warten musst!

Conni hey auch wenn du nicht reviewt hast dichbösanschauentu nee scherz... aber trotzdem viel spaß mit dem nächsten Chap

**Disclaimer: Also...MIR.GEHÖRT.NICHTS! Niento...nothing...nadas...usw. (außer die Storyline)**

**Warnings: Timetravel, 6 Schuljahr James und co., 6 Schuljahr Harry und co.**

Ach ja was noch dazu zu bemerken ist sind die Namen der Spieler:

Gryffindor Team:  
Fabian(Treiber) und Gideon(Treiber) Prewett _(das sind die beiden ‚Helden' wie Moody sie nennt, sie starben kurz vor Lily und James bei einem Kampf gegen die Auroren)  
_Lily Evans (Jägerin)_ (wer das ist ist doch klar, oder? )  
_Alice Vance (Hüterin) _(Nevilles Muter)  
_Padmore Caradoc (Jäger) _(auch jemand aus dem zukünftigem Orden) _  
und natürlich unsere Helden James (Sucher) (_in dem Fall Harry_) und  
Sirius (der ARME ist Jäger...) _(... Ron, klar oder?)  
_  
Slytherin Team:  
Barty (Jäger)Crouch Junior _(weiß nicht ob der in Slytherin war... glaub aber schon)  
_Regulus Black (Treiber) _(Sirius kleiner Bruder)_  
Bellatrix Black (Treiber) _(zukünftige Lengstanges)  
_Rudolphus Lengstanges (Hüter) _(auch klar)  
_Nott, Avery (beide Jäger) _(zwei Todesser... dachte die passen ganz gut hier rein...)  
_Und Snape (Sucher) _(natürlich)_

„Und herzlich Willkommen zum 1 Quiddich Spiel dieses Jahr! Es spielen Gryffindor gegen Slytherin ich bin Frank Longbottom und werde euch während diesem Spiel begleiten!

Und hier die besten Spieler der letzten 5 Jahre! Das Gryffindor Team: Prewett, Prewett, Evans, Black, Vance, Padmore uuuund Potter!"

Das Team flog in das Stadium ein begleitet vom tosendem Gebrüll und geklatschte des Publikums.

„Und hier die Slytherins dieses kleine abscheuliche Pack von- schon ok, Professor ich werde mich auch ganz gut benehmen...

Also hier kommen sie: Crouch, Black, Black, Lengstranges,Avery, Nott uuuund Schniefe- ähm Snape! "verbesserte sich Frank schnell als er den Blick der Professorin sah.

Harry sah die 7 Spiele in die Lüfte steigen und ein merkwürdiges Gefühl überkam ihn.

Alle diese Schüler würden in 5 Jahren als Todesser verfolgt werden. Und hier stand er und spielte Quiddich gegen sie. Absurd! dachte er sich als er in die Mitte des Feldes Flog um dem Slytherin Kapitän die Hand zu schütteln.

„Angst, Potter?", zischte Snape und grinste hämisch.

„Das wünscht du dir wohl, hm?", angriffslustig starrte er seinen zukünftigem Lehrer ins Gesicht.

Snape wollte noch etwas erwidern doch Madam Hochs Pfiff unterbrach ihr Gespräch.

„Und das Spiel Beginnt.

Evans in Quaffel- Besitz, sie passt zu Black der ihn... ähm... grad noch fängt! Sirius was...? Na ja egal er fliegt Richtung Torringe und schießt...

BLACK! Wie WEIT kann man daneben schießen? Du hättest ihn eher in dein eigenes Tor gebracht als in dieses! Ehrlich mal...

Aber das Spiel geht weiter. Slytherins Jäger Crouch hat den Quaffel und er passt zu Nott... UH das war knapp! Ein Fabians Klatscher hat ihn grad noch verfehlt... schade eigentlich... er hat den Quaffel noch immer und fliegt Richtung Ringe. ALICE halt ihn auf! Nein!

10 Punkte für Slytherin."

Die rote Seite des Publikums seufzte ärgerlich auf.

Ron flog dicht an Harry ran und rief wütend gegen den Wind an:

„Verdammt ich schaff das nicht! Wie soll ich das zum Teufel hinkriegen? Ich hab noch NIE Jäger gespielt!" er duckte sich unter Klatscher weg, doch flog kurz danach wieder auf Harry Höhe.

„Ron, reg dich ab! Ruhig Blut! Du machst das schon irgendwie... ich beeil mich au-" doch er brach ab und sauste in die Tiefe.

„Merlin was ist denn das? Potter hat den Schnatz gesichtet! So früh! Das gibt's doch nicht!"

Rief Frank auf und sprang von seinem Sessel auf um eine bessere Sicht zu bekommen.

Harry lehnte sich flach auf seinen Besen. „Komm schon...schneller!" doch er wusste das dieser nicht schneller konnte, es war ja ein langsameres Model. Der Boden kam immer näher, und näher und...

„James! Verdammt zieh endlich diesen verflixten Besen hoch!" Kreischte eine Stimme über ihm.

Harry blickte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde nach oben, und sah nur einen roten Haarschopf.

Wusch-

Gerade noch rechtzeitig wich er einem Klatscher aus und zog an seinem Besen.

„Shit!" fluchte Harry und sah sich nach dem Schnatz um, der wie erwartet verschwunden war.

„Ahhh...schade James... wie auch immer es steht 50 zu 20 für Slytherin, da EVANS es ja vorher nicht lassen konnte nach Potter zu schauen anstatt ihren JOB zu machen! Wirklich! Niemand versteht warum sie nicht mit ihm ausgehen...AUTSCH!"

Lily im Gesicht so rot wie ihr Haar, hatte sich von Gideon den Schläger gegriffen und ihn auf Franks Schulter geschlagen.

„Professor!", schrie dieser empört. „Haben sie gesehen was sie gemacht hat? Das ist ein Foul!"

„Mr. Longbottom, anstatt hier den wehleidigen zu spielen könnten sie so freundlich sein und mit dem kommentieren fortfahren? Oder sie sind ihren Job los!" drohte die Professorin verärgert.

Die Menge kicherte.

„Nach dieser sehr schmerzhaften Unterbrechung fahre ich fort... JEAH! Padmore hat ein Tor für Gryffindor erzielt also steht es nun 30:50 immer noch für Slytherin... Potter verdammt beeile dich mit diesem Schnatz! Obwohl... ich glaub bevor Snape ihn fängt geht Lily mit James auf ein Hogsmead- Wochenende..."

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht...!" dachte sich Harry als er ein glitzern, ganz in der Nähe von Severus Besenstiel sah. Doch dieser schien viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt zu sein auf Franks Kommentare wütend mit den Armen zu fuchteln.

Langsam um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen flog er in die Richtung seines Lehrers.

„SIRIUS BLACK! Verdammt du musst doch nur diesen Verflixten Ball in den Ring dort werfen! Ist das SOO schwer das es nicht in den kleines Hirn passt?" schrie Lily und fing den Quaffel, den Ron fallen gelassen hatte, gerade noch auf.

Sie flog auf die Ringe zu, an Snape vorbei als ihr Harry entgegen sauste.

„Was zum...?" fing sie an doch der Rest des Satzes ging im tosen der Menge unter.

„James Potter hat den Schnatz! Gryffindor gewinnt!" schrie Frank begeistert auf.

Die Teams landeten auf dem Rasen.

Fabian, Alice, Gedion und das restliche Gryffindor Team stürzte sich auf Harry.

Nur Lily blieb auf der Seite stehen, immer noch mit einem roten Schimmer im Gesicht.

„Ahhh Lily... freu dich doch! Wir haben gewonnen!" grinste Ron und klopfte ihr freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Ja, aber dein Verdienst ist das sicher nicht!", fauchte sie bissig, nahm ihren Besen und schlurfte in die Umkleidekabinen.

„Prongs, vielleicht solltest du ihr nachgehen?" Ron sah Harry mitleidig an. „Sie kann dich nicht hassen immerhin ist sie deine..." doch er ließ das Ende des Satzes in der Luft stehen.

Harry nickte nur und folgte ihr. Das letzte was er hörte war Alice die Ron fragte: „Sirius... nur mal so ne Frage. Was zum Teufel war heute mit dir los? Hast du jemanden bestimmten nicht aus den Augen lassen können oder..."

Grinsend schloss er die Türe der Kabinen.

Kapitel

„Lils?"

„Verflucht Potter! Das ist die Mädchen Umkleide Kabine! Kannst du nicht wenigstens anklopfen?" Lily, hochrot im Gesicht, schlang sich schnell ein Handtuch um die entblößten Schultern.

„Oh…ähm… Sorry…Ich wollte nur…"

Mit nicht minder roten Backen drehte sich Harry um.

„Klar du wolltest nur!" schnaubte Lily und zog sich schnell ein T-Shirt über, „Was ist diesmal deine Ausrede? Letztes Mal war es doch, "Uhhh ich glaub ich hab mich in der Tür geirrt!" Ach nein das war es vorletztes Mal, oder?"

Das gibt's doch nicht… Das Blut rauschte Harry in den Ohren. „Hör mal Lils, ich bitte dich, ich hab nicht nachgedacht… Ich wollte dir nur nachgehen weil du so wütend warst! Ich meine wir haben gerade ein Match gewonnen und du… du…" Er rang nach Wörtern, immer noch die Augen an die Wand gerichtet.

„Du kannst wieder gucken." Meinte sie schroff. "Was ist mit mir?"

„Du… du benimmst dich als hätten wir verloren!" beendete er seinen Satz und drehte sich wieder zu ihr um. „Ich meine kannst du dich nicht erst mal ein bisschen freuen, bevor du Sirius kritisierst? Nicht das er es nicht verdient hätte aber… Hey ich meine wir haben gewonnen! Der Quiddich Pokal ist ein Schritt näher! Wohou!" Er schaute sie so übertrieben Entsetzt an das sie leise kicherte. "Du brauchst jetzt zwar keinen Freundens Tanz aufführen aber ein kleines „Yeah!" hätte auch gereicht!"

Sie grinste ihn schief an aber ihre Antwort klang doch etwas betreten."Es ist nur… ich…ich bin…erschrocken weil du… weil du fast in den Boden gerammt bist und dann hat Frank diesen blöden Kommentar abgegeben und-" den letzt Teil des Satzes hatte sie so schnell gesagt das Harry beschwichtigend die Arme hob.

„Wow zurück spulen und noch mal das Ganze. DU warst besorgt weil ICH fast in den Boden gerammt bin? Wenn das nicht mal was Neues ist!"

„Bild dir jetzt bloß nichts drauf ein, du weißt ganz genau dass das Spiel nicht ohne Sucher gewonnen werden kann!" murrte Lily „Darf ich jetzt weiter reden? Nun ja, ich hab mich dann halt auch noch über Franks Kommentar so geärgert und dann hat Black diese Wahnsinns Leistung abgegeben und… und dann bist du auch noch auf mich zugeflogen und ich… ich war halt wütend… und was auch noch dazu kommt ist das Petunia sich mit diesen Vernon verlobt hat, der mich nicht ausstehen kann, und ich muss auch noch zur Hochzeit hin gehen und…" Sie seufzte und warf Harry ein kleines Lächeln zu „… und du hast keine Ahnung vom wem oder was ich gerade da geredet hab, oder?"

Harry runzelte gespielt nachdenklich die Stirn „Petunia? Ist das nicht deine Schwester?"

„Woher… woher weist du das?" fragte sie erstaunt

„Hab ich mal aufgeschnappt… weiß nicht mehr wann…"Harry spielte leicht nervös mit seinen Fingern.

Die Rothaarige lächelte ihn ehrlich an

„Jah… das ist sie… es ist nur…früher hab ich mich mit ihr echt gut verstanden… aber seit, nun, ich glaub seit ich meinen Brief bekommen hab benimmt sie sich mir gegenüber so komisch… ich glaub sie irgendwie eifersüchtig…"

Seufzend zuckte Lily die Schultern und drehte sich um, zu ihrem Spind der, wie Harry sah, komplett durcheinander war.

Harry musterte sie. Er hatte zwar durch Hagrids Photoalbum viele Photos von ihr, aber auf keinem davon war sie jünger als 19. Natürlich hatte er sie durch seinen kleinen Besuch in Snapes Denktarium gesehen, aber trotzdem liebte er es sie, seit er hier war, zu beobachten. Wie sie ihr Haar zurückstrich, wie sie sich bewegte, wie sie lachte und auch wie sie aussah wenn sie wütend war. Und das letzte hab ich wohl bis jetzt am öftesten gesehen… schmunzelte er in Gedanken. Es war nicht so wie bei Cho im Jahr davor, bei Merlin nicht, nein! Aber es war fast so als hätte er sich in den Kopf gesetzt, sich alles an ihr ganz genau einzuprägen.

„James? James!" Lily fuchtelte vor seinem Gesicht herum.

„Huch? Oh tschuldigung Lils ich war in Gedanken…"

„Und ich will nicht wissen was für Gedanken das waren…" kam es von hinten und die Beiden schreckten herum.

Alice stand an der Tür und grinste zu ihnen rüber. „James ich glaube du solltest mal nach deinem Freund sehen… ich glaube er sucht schon nach dir…"

„Mhm? Gut ich… ich geh dann… nur, Lily?" wandte er sich an das rothaarige Mädchen. „Ich wollte mich nur noch bedanken… also Danke… Bis später…" und er schloss schnell die Türe hinter sich.

„Bisschen verwirrt unser Mr. Potter, mhm?" fragte Alice schelmisch als sie begann sich umzuziehen.

„Und ehrlich gesagt ist das für ihn wenn, dann nur ein Pluspunkt, oder?" Lilys Laune hatte sich beträchtlich verbessert. „Ich glaube wenn er öfter auch mal ein Mensch sein würde so wie in der letzten Woche, dann wäre er ein ganz erträglicher Schulkamerad… oder?"

„Ich glaube er würde einen Freudensprung machen wenn er das gehört hätte…"

**sooo... und wie wars?**


	14. Kapitel

AHHHHH/ Kopf gegen die Wand schlagen tu/ Ich bin sooo blöd... ich hatte (wie ich schon vor meinem letzten Kapitel anmerken hab lassen) das nächste Kapitel schon halb geschrieben aber... ich Dummkopf hab es natürlich vergessen auch hier Hochzuladen... sOOry! Danke liebe **Amanda **echt... ich hatte es eh schon letzte Woche (als ich endlich **Mimims** Rat gefolgt bin und die gesamte story nochmal hochgeladen habe /drück/) bemerkt aber... nunja ich könnte jetzt sagen "Hey ich hatte heute Bio Test (für den ich zwar wirklich nichts gelernt hab, ich meine wozu hat man sonst Schummler?)" oder "Hey ich hab nebenbei auch noch ein Leben (_**neeee ... echt? SO was hast du?**_ /Sirius auf den Kopf schlagen tu/ Ja stell dir vor!und dir mach ich gleich deins schwer, versprochen/mich für meinen austicker enstschuldigen tu/)" aber das wollt ihr genauso wenig hören wie meine Querflötenlehrerin heute (die macht mich psychisch fertig wenn die mich so traurig anschaut mit ihrem "Du musst ja nichts tun aber ich bin gaaaanz traurig wenn nicht" Blick /seufz/ _**get a life for gods sake!**_)

Sooo und nun zu euren lieben Reviews:

**Amanda:**Wie schon gesagt danke nochmal...tut mir echt leid.../drück/

**ayrana: **So verrückt meine paarings auch sind (an mein lieblings slash paaring denk Sirius/Remus don't flame me people kommt schon nicht in der story vor... keine (unbegründete) angst!) Harry und Lily ist schon irgendwie... falsch... neee aber stell dir mal vor das du weißt das du deine Mutter/ deinen Vater jetzt nur noch ein halbes Jahr lang sehen wirst... also ich würde sie/ihn auch am liebsten mit einen Augen verschlingen und alles an ihm/ihr auswendoig lernen wollen, um sie /(ich hör schon auf!)ihn dann nicht mehr so vermissen (was natürlich genau das gegenteil bewirken würde... armer Harry)

**Pesh**/dich ganz genau mustern tu/dreh dich mal um /am kopf krazen tu/ neee... glaub nicht das ich dich kenn... /lach/ NATÜRLICH! Du weißt garnicht wie sehr ich mich gefreut hab als ich gelesen hab wer mir schreibt (James /grins/ hat mich ganz komisch angeschaut und gemurmelt :schwesterherz du wirst nun wohl wirklich verrückt.../eifrig nicken tu/ du hast es erfasst brüderchen/irre lach/)Bis morgen... oder übermorgen oder... am besten bis in Informatik /grins/ (sitzt du grad neben mir?)

**idsmile:**/räusper/ ist leider auch nicht sehr lang... aber- nee ich versprech lieber nichts... sorry... nur das eine kann ich sagen(und zwar versprechen, bei allem was mir lieb und teuer ist) ich werde diese Story beenden so war mir... ähm... **_Merlin?_** Genau, danke Sirius... so war mir Merlin helfe/grins/

**Annieshirley:**Nicht skeptisch sein /verzweifelt schauen tu/ ist das summary sooo schlecht? Naja hauptsache dir gefällt die story! Danke sehr... ich liebe es leute zum lachen zu bringen /strahl/

**Lara-Lynx** Ja mir tut Snape auch leid (darum gings in meiner ersten fic... aber wie gesagt niemand mochte sie /schmollen tu/) /dich ganz fest drücken tu/ danke bleib mir treu

**DracoDragon **/dir feierlich einpaar (sehr verbrannte aber doch) selbst gemachte kekse überreichen tu/ wow... danke echt für dein lob!

**Gefallener Engel**/Hinauf zu meiner laaangen antwort auf die selbe Harry/Lily frage schielen tu/ kannst du sie daoben lesen? Bi zu faul um sie nochmal abzutippen /grins/ Danke /schmatz/ büdde bleib mir treu...

**Marguerida**:Dein Vollmond ist im Anmarsch! Noch nicht in diesem Kapitel aber gaaanz sicher im nächstem!

**Disclaimer:**Muss das echt sein? ich will das sie mir gehören.../schluchz/ Obwohl... wenn sie echt mirgehören würden wären Sirius und Remus zusammen /kicher/ (Jahh... das wollt ihr nicht gell /evil grin/) und auch sonst wären die bücher total anders... wollt ihr das? Na also...

**_On with the Story! _Danke Sirius...sollte das nicht ICH sagen?**

**14 Kapitel **

„Wir müssen in die Bibliothek!" sagte Sirius entschlossen, und zog James am Umhang den Gang hinunter. "Kommst du Mona? Mona?" Als das Mädchen sich nicht meldete drehte sich Padfoot um.

Hermine stand in der Mitte des Korridors und sah aus als fühlte sie sich nicht wirklich wohl in ihrer Haut.

„Was hast du?"

„Also wisst ihr Jungs... ich muss eigentlich noch mal weg... ähm Ginny wollte noch was mit mir besprechen und Seam-"

Doch James unterbrach sie. „Schon gut, du brauchst kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben, wir schaffen das schon allein."

„Ich will wirklich nicht dass ihr denkt dass ich euch nicht helfen will aber ich hab's versprochen. Ist es echt ok?"

„Warum willst du denn-" begann Sirius argwöhnisch doch James ging ihm dazwischen „Klar schaffen wir das! Wir sehen uns dann beim Abendessen." Und er zog Pad am Arm weiter den Gang hinunter.

„Was sollte das Prongs! Ich wollte wissen was sie vorhat! Ich meine sie hat uns doch überhaupt auf das Problem aufmerksam gemacht, dann könnte sie uns doch auch helfen eine Lösung zu finden! Und überhaupt nervt es wenn du einen die ganze Zeit unterbrichst!" sträubte sich Sirius gegen James griff und schüttelte sich los.

„Mir ist es ganz recht wenn sie mal nicht dabei ist, nicht dass ich sie nicht mag! Ich find sie echt nett, aber wir müssen überhaupt mal unsre Lage besprechen! Überhaupt sah sie so aus als wäre ihr das ganze viel zu peinlich um es uns zu erzählen." Fügte er noch hinzu, packte Sirius (der sich weigerte weiterzugehen) abermals, und zog ihn in die Bibliothek.

„Klar James der Mädchenkenner hat das natürlich sofort erkannt! Tut mir leid das ich deine Theorien auch nur bezweifelt habe Prongs, mir war nur nicht so klar das du dich in dem Gebiet so gut auskennst... muss wohl daran liegen das Lily jedes Mal einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommt wenn sie dich sieht!" knurrte Sirius sarkastisch und ließ sich an einem Tisch nieder.

„Himmel sei doch nicht gleich so angefressen, Black! Und persönlich musst du auch nicht werden, danke. Willst du nicht einmal wissen was ich mit der Lage in der wir uns befinden' gemeint habe?" gab James zurück und setzte sich Sirius gegenüber.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Schieß los." Murrte Pad und lehnte sich nach vorne.

„Also erstmal haben wir das Problem Moony, und zweitens das Problem Schniefellus."

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Also das Moony ein Problem ist, ist mir klar aber Snape würde ich eher als Plage die beseitigt werden muss bezeichnen." Er grinste . „Aber trotzdem sollten wir meiner Meinung nach zuerst dieses Buch suchen. Ich will wissen was mit unseren Animagus Formen los ist..."

„Na dann auf!"

Sirius ging die Bücherwände auf und ab und suchte mit den Augen jeden Buchrücken ab. Es hieß irgendwie... Le charme du temps was seinen Französisch Kenntnissen nach soviel hieß wie Der Zauber der Zeit.

Er seufzte. Das konnte doch nicht sein!

"Suchst du was bestimmtes?" Mrs Peace beäugte ihn misstrauisch.

"Ehrlich gesagt ja, Mam. Ein Buch das Le charme du temps heißt. ich bin mir 100 Protzentick sicher dass die Schule das Buch besitzt! Aber ich kann es nicht finden. Vielleicht könnten sie so freundlich sein und mir helfen?"

Sirius, der die Bibliothekarin und ihre Launen noch aus seiner Zeit kannte, ließ seinen ganzen Black-Charm spielen und sah sie verzweifelt an.

Ihr harter Blick schmolz und sie räusperte sich leise.

"Nun gut, lass mich mal nachdenken...Le charme du temps... ich bin mir auch sicher das wir es einmal besessen haben... einen Augenblick bitte..."

Sie holte ihren Stab aus der Tasche und deutete ihn in die Luft.

"Monstrare Le charme du temps"

In der Luft erschien ein Blatt auf dem Sirius kleine Pfeile sehen konnte.

"Ahhh ja... Ich habe es. Am besten du wartest hier und während ich es hole."

Sirius nickte nur und setzte sich an den nächst besten Tisch.

In Gedanken versunken schaute er vor sich hin. Wo Hermine nur war? Sie hatte gesagt dass sie mit Ginny sprechen wollte doch als sie noch etwas dazufügen wollte hatte sie James unterbrochen. Wirklich daran hatte James noch zu feilen!

Sirius grinste, doch plötzlich hörte er etwas.

"Danke echt, dass du mir hilfst! Ich versteh das alles wirklich überhaupt nicht! Ich hätte Arithmetik abwählen sollen..." Ein großer Junge mit bräunlichen kurzen Haaren war in die Bibliothek getreten und hinter ihm kam - HERMINE!

Sirius sank tiefer in seinen Sessel, so damit sie ihn nicht sehen würde wenn sie an ihm vorbei gingen.

"Ach das ist schon ok Seamus... ich helf dir gerne." antwortete Mona lachend und wurde ein bisschen rot dabei.

Warum zum Teufel wird sie jetzt rot! Und überhaupt! Wieso war sie mit diesem Seamus unterwegs wenn sie doch James und mir helfen sollte!> Sirius fuhr sich wütend durch die Haare, er war kurz davor aufzuspringen und zwischen die beiden zu gehen.

Seamus hatte sich an einen Tisch, mit dem Rücken zu Sirius gesetzt und Hermine ließ sich neben ihm nieder. "Herm, bevor wir überhaupt anfangen hab ich eine Frage an dich. Willst du mit mir nächstes Wochenende nach Hogsmead kommen?"

**Nach dem Quiddichvorfall… **

Schnell schloss Harry hinter sich die Türe. Das war peinlich gewesen... Alice machte es wohl Spaß andere Leute in Verlegenheit zu bringen! Sie hatte doch gerade Sirius, ähm Ron blamiert, und jetzt auch fast ihn!

Harry schmunzelte.

„James! Kommst du? Die warten doch alle schon im Gemeinschaftsraum! Glaubst du wir lassen diesen Sieg ungefeiert? Hopp, beeil dich!" Fabian zog Harry am Arm, und Gideon schob ihn von hinten an.

Harry lachte und befreite sich aus ihrer Umklammerung. „Komm schon! Regt euch ab!" Er sah sich um. „Ist Sirius schon gegangen?"

Fabian rümpfte die Nase, und Gideon grinste. „Sein Fanclub hat ihn nach oben getrieben... Mit Bella an der Spitze!"

„Ist er weg- oder mitgelaufen?" fragte Harry alarmiert. Alles was mit dieser Bella zu tun hatte konnte nicht gut sein...

„Weg wohl eher..." lachte Fabian, als sie sich auf den Weg zum Schloss machten. „Ich kann echt nicht verstehen was die gerade heute von ihm wollen... Sicher er ist nun mal Sirius Black (Ein Prusten von Harry) aber Heute hat er wirklich nicht gut gespielt!"

Gideon wandte sich plötzlich an James, ein fieses Grinsen im Gesicht. „Was hast du eigentlich in der Mädchen Umkleidekabine gemacht? Z z z du weißt doch genau wie unsere Miss-(Perfekt)-Evans darauf reagiert!"

Fabian lachte. „Ja kannst du dich noch an letztes Jahr erinnern? Du hattest 2 ganze Monate den Abdruck von ihrer Hand auf deiner Wange, weil Miss Pomfrey sich geweigert hat ihn wegzuhexen!"

Gideon untersuchte mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen den grinsenden Harry. „Nee alles dran, nichts rot, blau oder sonst abnormale Farbe..."

Die beiden erinnerten Harry so sehr an ihre zukünftige Neffen Gred, äh Fred und Georg... Es war furchtbar dass sie die zwei niemals kennen lernen würden...

„Lion King" kicherte Fabian der dicken Dame zu, und das Portrait schwang zur Seite.

„Hoch lebe Gryffindor!" kam es ihnen entgegen, und die drei betraten den rot-gold beschmückten Gemeinschaftsraum.

Zufrieden stellte Harry fest dass irgendwer (der ganz zufällig wohl mit Re- anfing und mit –mus endete) der Küche einen Besuch abgestattet hatte, und nahm einen großen Schluck von einem Butterbier. Das Leben konnte doch manchmal einfach herrlich sein...

Sein Blick wanderte über den gefüllten Gemeinschaftsraum. Lily und Alice waren auch gerade gekommen und setzten sich zu den anderen Mädchen aus ihrer Klassenstufe. Ron saß beim Kamin und versuchte verzweifelt Bella davon abzubringen sich auf seinen Schoß zu setzten. Als er Harrys Blick bemerkte rang er Hilfe suchend die Hände, doch Harry prostete ihm nur mit einem fiesen Grinsen zu.

Sein Blick schweifte über Peter der mit einem müdem grinsen Ron beobachtete, ein Bier in der Hand. Harry hatte sich schwer, aber doch daran gewöhnt das dies nicht Wormtail war, sondern immer noch der scheue Peter Pettigrew der mit seinem Vater in die Schule gegangen war. Noch unschuldig, und vollkommen auf James vertrauend.

Suchend sah Harry sich um. Wo war Remus? Er entdeckte ihm am Fenster, die Beine angezogen und hinaus in die Nacht starrend.

„ Hey... wie geht's?"

Er ließ sich auf das Fensterbrett fallen und tat es Moony in seiner Sitzposition gleich, sodass sich die beiden gegenüber saßen.

Remus wandte den Kopf vom Fenster ab und lächelte Harry müde zu.

„Eigentlich ganz gut wenn man bedenkt das es Morgen Vollmond ist...Dir?" fügte er sarkastisch hinzu.

Harry zog hörbar die Luft ein. Vollmond. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung gehabt...

„Tut mir Leid... ich hatte echt keine Ahnung... Kann ich was für dich tun?"

Doch Moony winkte ab. „Lass es gut sein... du kannst ja wirklich nichts dafür, bin nur schlecht gelaunt.

So- du hast toll gespielt! Du bist James wirklich total ähnlich... auch wenn ich mich echt wundere warum ich nicht sofort gemerkt hast das Evans deine –du-weißt-schon-was- ist... Auch total eindeutig."

Harry grinste über den Thema-wechsel, doch ging darauf ein.

„Jah... sagen mir viele. Das erste was zb. Hagrid zu mir gesagt hat war: ‚Oh du siehst James mächtig ähnlich! Aber die Augen hast du von deiner Mum...' " und Harry fuhr fort belangloses Zeugs zu reden um Remus abzulenken. Es war wohl das mindeste was er tun konnte...

**Zurück in dir Zukunft /kicher/ **

Also das ging Sirius nun wirklich zu weit! Wie konnte dieser Seamus (was war das auch schon für ein Name?) Monas gute Schulnoten dazu ausnützen um sie auf ein Date einzuladen! Es war wirklich an der Zeit das er dieses (noch nicht, um hoffentlich auch nie bestehende) Paar zu unterbrechen.

„Hermine! Da bist du ja! Wir haben dich schon überall gesucht! Schau wir haben das Buch gefunden und-"

Seamus räusperte sich hörbar.

„Oh hallo Seamus! Hab dich gar nicht gesehen..." fügte Sirius scheinheilig hinzu. „Also wie ich gerade sagte, Hermine könntest du bitte kommen?"

„Ehrlich gesagt Ron haben wir beide ein sehr interessantes Gespräch geführt bevor du uns unterbrochen hast! Hermine wollte mir gerade-"

Doch Sirius unterbrach ihn schnell und griff nach Hermines Arm.

„Sorry das ich dich erneut unterbrechen muss, aber wir müssen gehen!"

Und er zog Hermine aus Seamus Sicht.

Mona, anfangs zu sehr geschockt (doch auch geschmeichelt) über Seamus Einladung und danach vollständig aus dem Konzept gebrach von Sirius Unterbrechung, kam langsam wieder geistlich zu sich und versuchte sich von Padfoot loszureißen.

„Ro- Sirius, was soll das? Lass mich los- BLACK! Lass- mich- los!" und sie entzog Padfoot ihren Arm und starrte ihn wütend an.

„Was sollte das eben? Hast du den Verstand verloren? Ich hab euch doch gesagt das ich mit Seamus lernen wollte-" begann sie doch Sirius unterbrach sie.

„Achso lernen sollte das sein... verstehe! Wusste gar nicht das Hermine-nach-Hogsmead-einladen jetzt zum Arithmetik Unterricht gehört. Und darin braucht Seamus Nachhilfe? Er klang doch schon sehr gut!"

„Ich hab dich verdammt noch mal gefragt wie du auf diese hirnschlüssige Idee gekommen bist! Ehrlich mal, du führst dich ja genauso auf wie Ron!"

„Ist das nicht der ganze Sinn der Sache? Ich meine- unterbrich ich wenn ich was Falsches sage- soll ich nicht so tun als wäre ich Ron? Sei doch stolz auf mich das ich die ganze Sache so glaubwürdig hinbekomme! Und nebenbei habe ich dir einen Gefallen getan..."

Hermine warf wütend die Arme in die Luft und blitzte ihn mit ihren braunen Augen an. „Einen Gefallen? Woher willst du wissen das ich nicht mit ihm ausgehen will? Er sieht nicht gerade schlecht aus-"

„Och ich bitte dich! Das nennst du gutes Aussehen? Ich werde euch Frauen nie verstehen..."

„Habe ich dich um deine Meinung gefragt, Black?Ich brauche keinen Beschützer der auf mich aufpasst, danke sehr!" sie drehte sich um. „Ich gehen jetzt in der Gemeinschaftsraum, alleine. Oder willst du mitkommen, die Mauern konnten mich ja verschlingen!" rief sie ihm spöttisch über ihre Schulter zurück und stapfte wütend davon.

TBC (to be continude soll das heißen... wusste es auch noch nicht bis... ähm...vor 2 monaten.../grins/)

Und wehe ihr vergesst das wichtigste überhaupt!

na was wohl?

Schlafen, essen, lesen, comnputern (erfundenes und sehr (hrhr) fantasievolles wort meines bruders...)... does that ring a bell?

naja... und reviewt mir bitte /schüchtern grins/

bis bald (hoffentlich... doch sicher!)

achja... ich bins

Liz ;-)


	15. Hallo allerseits

**Hallo allerseits…**

**Ihr werdet es mir glauben oder nicht… ich habe tatsächlich weiter geschrieben! Nur das heutige Problem liegt woanders… Derzeit sitze ich nämlich in Frankreich (entschuldigt bitte einpaar Tippfehler… die französische Tastertur ist noch merkwürdiger als die englische…) und das wie bemerkt ohne meinen geliebten Laptop DA ich vorher beim Weltjugendtreffen in Köln war und ich nicht auch noch meinen Liebsten mitschleppen konnte (so sehr ich dass auch gewollt hätte…). Doch ich bin mittlerweile schon kurz nach dem Vollmond… Ich weiß ich stelle hiermit eure Geduld ziemlich auf die Goldwaage aber vielleicht könnt ihr mir irgendwann verzeihen…**

* * *

**Doch jetzt eine (für mich auf jeden fall) wichtige frage…. Himmel habt ihr dass nächste Buch gelesen?**

**XX SPOILER XX SPOILER XX SPOILER XX**

WIE konnte er es wagen? Hättet ihr dass von ihm (Snape) gedacht? Ich nie…

Und wer glaubt ihr ist dieser geheimnisvolle R. irgendwas B.? Habt ihr ne Ahnung? Ich schon aber… nun Ich habe so meinen Verdacht das es Regulus irgendwas Black ist…Hm? Meint ihr das wäre möglich? Nun ja bitte reviewt mir eure Meinungen zum Buch in meinem Forum will man mich irgendwie nicht mehr sehen…

**XX SPOILER ENDS HEREXX SPOILER ENDS HERE XX SPOILER ENDS HERE XX**

**Hab euch lieb und danke für alles und hoffentlich bis bald (Anfang September 6 oder 7 komm ich zurück) eure**

**Liz**

**Or**

**Lizzy**

**Or**

**Elisabeth**

**PS: Mann dieser Computer schnallt einfach alles… fragt mich glatt ob er dass in deutsch verbessern soll! Ha keine blöden (schon wieder) oe oder ae oder ue mehr…**


	16. Kapitel 15

**Tada! Hier bin ich!**

**Nach der ersten Schulwoche kann ich endlich dieses xxx Kapitel reinstellen... es ist etwas anders (ich übe mich gerade in Beschreibungen...siehe Vollmond)als die bisherigen ****(die ich während ich untätig in Frankreich saß nochmal durchgelesen habe und sie allesammt furchtbar fand... /sich voirgenommen hat diese story so schnell wie möglich fertig zu kriegen und dann zu verbessern/)**

**Ich hoffe es gefällt euch ;-)**

**Diclaimer: Also Harry gehört nich mir... und- und Ronni auch nich... die anderen Personen auch nich... nur Hermines Spitzname (hier bitte das S falsch ausprechen) Mona ist meine Erfindung... und der Song "Save me" from Queen (ich LIEBE diese Band...) gehört auch nich mir...aber das Buch Charm du temps gehört mir und auch was drinnen steht...**

AN: Das design ist mal wieder scheiße... in word wars bei mir total lang aber hier (auch mit diesen bescheieuerten abständen) wirkt es total kurz... sorry...

From: Marguerida ( http/ )

FÃ¼r mich hat die Gestalt des Animagus mehr mit dem Character zu tun als mit dem  
KÃrper. Obwohl das nach deiner ErklÃ¤rung auch mÃglich ist. Du kÃntest dich  
mit deiner Theorie verennen:  
Wenn James und Sirius in Harry und Rons KÃrpern in IHRE Animagigestalt kriegen,  
dann wÃ¼rden Harry und Ron wenn sie zurÃ¼ckkommen auch wieder nur die Gestalten  
von Padfoot und Prongs haben. (wenn ich das jetzt richtig verstanden habe).  
Die KÃrper von Ron und Harry sind ja noch nicht dran gewÃhnt.  
-**Warum bist du dir so sicher das die beiden in ihren neuen Körpern Animagie sein können? Ich rate es dir den Bucheintrag nochmal durchzulesen! Trotzdem danke, danke sehr über deinen Review!**

**15 Kapitel **

Entrüstet schaute Sirius ihr nach. Beschützen! Ha, das ich nicht lache! Die bildet sich ja was ein... wieso sollte es mich stören wenn sie mit diesem hässlichen, dummen Typen mit dem noch hässlicheren Namen ausgehen würde! Pha! Sollte sie doch mit ihm ausgehen... ich wette sie wird es noch bereuen! >> wütend trat er mit dem Fuß gegen die Wand.

Das klang ja fast so als würde Hermine IHN für eifersüchtig halten! IHN! Sirius Black! Ha- lächerlich...

„Padfoot... was auch immer passiert ist, die Wand kann sicher nichts dafür, also verschone sie, Ok?" James stand grinsend in der Tür der Bibliothek und hielt ein Buch in den Händen.

„Phh... Weiber!" murmelte Sirius und drehte sich James zu.

Prongs hob eine Augenbraue.

„Frag nicht- ich warne dich!" knurrte Sirius und nahm ihm das Buch aus der Hand.

Prongs hob abwehrend die Hände, doch ließ das Thema fallen.

„Das Buch hat mir Madam Pince gegeben. War doch das nachdem wir gesucht haben, oder?"

Padfoot nickte nur und sah sich suchend um, kein Schüler in Sicht. Und trotzdem zog er James wieder hinein in die Bibliothek an einen der hintersten Tische.

Dort ließen sie sich nieder und Padfoot schlug das Buch beim Inhaltsverzeichnis auf. Suchend fuhr er mit dem Finger die Seite hinunter, fand was er suchte und blätterte auf eine der letzten Seiten.

„Entwicklungen in der neuen Zeitzone. Da haben wir es. Hier irgendwo muss es eine Erklärung für unser Problem geben. Warte... Entwicklung des Körpers... ja das ist uns glaub ich klar, oder?... Erinnerungen... auch interessant aber nicht jetzt... Hier! ‚Entwicklungen der Kräfte!"

Er räusperte sich und begann vorzulesen:

„In der neuen Zeitzone sind die unterschiedlich erlernten Kräfte zwar nicht vollkommen verloren, da die Erinnerungen der Jeweiligen Person ja nicht ausgetauscht werden (siehe weiter oben), aber man kann nicht mehr doch auch nicht weniger vollbringen als der jeweilige Doppelgänger in der neuen Zeitzone. Der Grund dafür, ist dass die Magie weder vollkommen vom Geist noch vom Körper abhängt. Es ist eine zusammenhängende Harmonie die von Person zu Person verschieden ist... '"

Sirius schloss das Buch zu, und blickte James wortlos an.

* * *

Ein Wimmern riss Harry aus seinem leichten Schlaf. 

Blinzelnd sah er sich im Stockfinsteren Zimmer um und zwang seine Augen sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen.

Der Schein des fast vollen Mondes schien durch das Fenster und tauchte das Zimmer in ein schummriges Licht.

In dem Bett gegenüber konnte er verschwommen eine Figur erkennen die sich zusammengekauert an die Rückenwand des Bettes lehnte.

„Remus?"

Ein leichtes Wimmern antwortete ihm.

Er setzte sich auf und schob seine Brille auf seine Nase.

„Moony, hey bist du ok?"

Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf und krümmte sich urplötzlich zusammen.

Ein unterdrücktes Keuchen verließ seine Lippen, er drückte die Augen fest zu.

Harry sprang aus seinem Bett und lief zu seinem Freund hinüber.

„Soll ich vielleicht Madam Pomfr-"

Doch Remus hob abwehrend eine zitternde Hand.

„Nein...das geht gleich- gleich vorb-" würgte er zwischen

zusammengepressten Lippen hervor, doch wurde gleich wieder von neuen Krämpfen geschüttelt.

Besorgt musterte Harry den jungen Werwolf.

„Ist das immer so?"

„Entweder das o- oder Fieber... Immer eine Nacht davor-" Er holte zischend Luft, und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Nahe an Verzweiflung sah sich Harry um. Es musste doch etwas geben womit er Remus helfen konnte!

„Brauchst du irgendetwas? Wasser? Ich hol dir was zu trinken." Und er war auch schon im Badezimmer verschwunden.

Nach kurzer Zeit kam er auch schon wieder zurück, ein Glas in der Hand haltend.

Mit zitternden Händen hob Remus dem Becher an die Lippen und nahm ein, zwei Schluck davon.

„Danke... es geht schon wieder... In letzter Zeit hab ich das öfter. Früher hatte ich immer nur (Harry räusperte sich entrüstet) Fieber und Schüttelfrost oder so was, aber in letzter Zeit..." Er schüttelte den Kopf müde lächelnd.

„Naja, ein gutes hat diese ganze Krampfsache wohl..."

„Und das wäre?" fragte Harry skeptisch, und nahm Remus das Glas aus der Hand.

„Nun ja, ich kann morgen an den Stunden teilnehmen. Hätte ich Fieber müsste ich den ganzen Tag im Bett liegen!" antwortete Remus als sei die das natürlichste von der Welt.

Ungläubig schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Solche Sachen können aber auch nur einem zukünftigen Professor einfallen..." seufzte er theatralisch und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen, nachdem er das Glas auf seinem Nachtkästchen abgestellt hatte.

Als Antwort hörte er nur Remus leises Lachen, und dann Stille.

„Jame- ähm ich mein Harry?"

„Mhm?"

„Danke..."

„Was hätte ich auch tun sollen? Wenn du so wimmerst kann ich ja nicht Schlafen!" antwortete Harry, schon im Halbschlaf.

„Ja.. und Harry?"

„Mhm?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen wegen der Animagie Verwandlung. Das werden wir schon regeln...Ihr müsst mich auch nicht begleiten!"

„Machst du Witze? Natürlich werden wir dich begleiten... Das mit der Animagie dingsda kriegen wir auch noch hin... und jetzt schlaf... Du Verrückter willst ja morgen freiwillig am Unterricht Teilnehmen..."

murmelte Harry, und drehte sich zur Seite, nur um tief und fest einzuschlafen.

„Mr. Lupin?" Madam Pomfrey war in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum getreten und sah Remus aus sorgenvollen Augen an. "Ich glaube es ist Zeit..."

Remus seufze und richtete sich mühsam auf. Er sah sich im Zimmer um, winkte Harry, Ron und Peter zu und folgte der Krankenschwester durch das Portrait Loch.

Darauf hatte Harry gewartet, er sprang auf und zog Ron mit sich mit.

„Komm schon Pete!" rief er über seine Schulter hinweg. „Wir müssen in unser Zimmer und dann noch-" er verstummte und sah sich um.

„Du weißt schon wohin!" flüsterte er Wurmschwanz zu und winkte um ihm zu bedeuten ihm zu folgen.

Oben angekommen nahm ließ sich Harry auf sein (James ) Bett fallen und begann in einem Buch zu blättern.

„Was hast du da?" Ron ließ sich neben ihn nieder, Peter folgte interessiert.

„Das Buch was meinen gescheiten (...) Vater in die Zukunft geschickt hat- Le charme du temps. Remus hat es mir gegeben..." antwortete Harry, und war wohl auf der gesuchten Seite angekommen.

„Gut..." Er fuhr mit dem Finger die Seite hinunter.

„Da- Entwicklung der Kräfte... "er hüstelte leise (klang merkwürdig nach Umbridge) und begann- wie Sirius 25 Jahre danach, und doch irgendwie zur gleichen Zeit- vorzulesen.

„In der neuen Zeitzone sind die unterschiedlich erlernten Kräfte zwar nicht vollkommen verloren, da die Erinnerungen der Jeweiligen Person ja nicht ausgetauscht werden , aber man kann nicht mehr doch auch nicht weniger vollbringen als der jeweilige Doppelgänger in der neuen Zeitzone.Der Grund dafür, ist dass die Magie weder vollkommen vom Geist noch vom Körper abhängt. Es ist eine zusammenhängende Harmonie die von Person zu Person verschieden ist..." Harry sah auf und schob sich seine Brille wieder richtig auf die Nase.

Ron sah ihn etwas verwirrt an, und wischte sich eine schwarze Haarsträne aus den Augen. „Das heißt auf gut deutsch..."er wedelte mit der Hand um Harry dazu zu bringen weiterzureden.

„Das heißt auf gut deutsch das man in der neuen Zeitzone alles kann was die jeweilige Person dem der Körper gehört auch kann- " begann er, doch wurde von Wurmschwanz unterbrochen.

„Ja, aber nicht mehr und auch nicht weniger! Das heißt also ihr zwei müsstet euch eigentlich in James und Sirius Animagie-Tiere verwandeln können. Obwohl..." ging Peter dazwischen, kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf und nahm dem etwas perplexem Harry das Buch aus der Hand.

„Warte... nein hier kann eigentlich nichts über die Veränderung der Animagie-Figuren stehen da man ja ursprünglich nur in seinem eignem Körper reisen würde..." Er seufzte und sah Harry und Ron ratlos an.

„Entweder ihr versucht es und schaut einfach mal was dabei rauskommt- oder ihr lasst es bleiben. Eure Entscheidung."

Harry sah Peter mit großen Augen an. So für sich selbst sprechend kannte er den zukünftigen Mörder seiner Eltern gar nicht!

Von dem was er letztes Jahr im Denktarium gesehen hatte- und Wurmschwanz Auftritte in der Heulenden Hütte oder in der Nähe Voldemords hatte Harry immer geglaubt das Peter nie auch nur ein Wort selber sagen würde!

Wie sehr würde er sich noch verändern... Erst jetzt, nach diesen 2 Wochen mit James Freunden, konnte Harry seinen Vater verstehen dass dieser Peter so sehr vertraut hatte dass er ihn zu seinem Geheimniswahrer gemacht hatte...

Rons Worte rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ich versuchs... du Harry?"

Ron sah seinen Freund erwartungsvoll an.

„Äh- was? Achso! Klar versuch ichs... keine Frage!"

* * *

(**Immer noch bei Harry und Ron... oder jetzt wohl eher bei Remus...)**

Die Beine herangezogen, die Augen geschlossen, die Arme um die angezogenen Knie gelegt und leicht vor und zurückwippend.

Oh wie er diese Sitzposition manchmal hasste. Doch andererseits wirkte sie auch sehr beruhigend.

Wind und Regen schlugen hart gegen die Fenster, rüttelte an der Türe und pfiff unheimlich durch die Ritzen.

Mit einem Mal zerriss der Kranz von Wolken und der Mond kam hell und kalt zum Vorschein.

Eben so plötzlich durchfuhr Remus ein gewaltiger doch schrecklich bekannter Schmerz. Hart biss er sich auf die Lippen- er konnte das Blut schmecken.

Um sich zu beruhigen begann er zu summen, eines seiner Lieblingslieder dass nur von seinen schweren Atemzügen unterbrochen wurde.

„Save me, save me, save me… I can't face this life alone… save me, save me, save me- I'm naked and I'm far from home…"

Zitternd atmete er durch den Mund aus- der Schmerz war immer unerträglicher geworden...

Er versuchte sich an die nächsten Worte des Liedes zu erinnern doch seine Ohren waren von einem klingelten Geräusch erfüllt die es ihm unmöglich machten sich zu konzentrieren...

Er drückte beide Augen zu, presste seine Lippen zusammen... nur um die Schreie zu unterdrücken... er würde nicht nachlassen-

Doch die Wolken hatten den kalten Mond wieder freigelassen- fast hämisch schien er nun in seiner vollen Größe vom Himmel.

Ein Keuchen verließ seine Lippen, er musste aufstoßen... hustend, und nach Luft ringend presste er seine Augen zusammen...

Tränen rannen ihm die Wangen herunter... er hatte keine Kraft mehr den Schmerz zu unterdrücken...

Heiserere Schreie hallten in der Hütte wieder...seine Stimme überschlug sich- er krümmte sich zusammen, warf im nächsten Moment den Kopf zurück...

Weinte und rief um Hilfe... fiel... fiel in ein dunkles Nichts... verlor jedes Raumgefühl... jede Erinnerung... alles was jetzt noch existierte... war Schmerz... _Schmerz_...

---------------------------------

Mit einem Knarren öffnete sich die Türe.

Der Wolf fuhr herum, seine gelb angriffslustig glitzernden Augen verrenkten sich wütend zu Schlitzen. Wer wagte es sein Revier zu betreten?

Ein Winseln war zu hören, ein scharrendes Geräusch, ein Jaulen und plötzlich kullerte etwas großes Schwarzes durch die Türe und blieb direkt vor dem Wolf am Rücken liegen.

Schnappend rang der Alphawolf nach Luft, doch er hatte das Packmitglied erkannt.

Er stupste das schwarze Knäuel mit der Schnauze an, und sofort glitzerte es in den Marienblauen Augen des Hundes erleichtert auf.

Erwartungsvoll blickte der Wolf zur Türe hinter die er doch mehr als nur einen Geruch wahrgenommen hatte.

Und er wurde auch nicht enttäuscht, kurz darauf erschien der dunkelbraune Kopf eines weitren gewaltigen Tieres im Türrahmen.

Ein stolzes Geweih thronte darauf, und dazwischen saß, ebenso stolz wie der Hirsch eine kleine Ratte und quietschte aufgeregt.

Zufrieden erhob sich der Wolf um das nicht minder mächtige Wild und das kleinste Mitglied des Packs zu begrüßen.

In Harrys Augen sprühte es vor Lebenslust und Freude... sie hatten es geschafft!

Mit Peters Hilfe hatten sie die Verwandlung nur in einer Stunde gemeistert. Zu seiner erneuten Verblüffung war Peter richtig aufgeblüht, war im Raum auf und abgegangen, hatte ihnen mit den Worten:

„Ihr müsst nur euren Geist auf die Verwandlung einstellen-Der Körper in dem ihr euch befindet hat sie schon ein duzend mal hinter sich. Ihr müsst daran glauben, die Formel sprechen und auf das konzentrieren was ich euch schon vorher gesagt habe! Ihr schafft das schon!"

Mut gemacht- und sie hatten es gemeistert.

Ron oder Sirius oder Padfoot (verwirrt anyone?) bellte lachend auf, auch in seinen Augen sprühte der Schalk so als würde er sagen:

„Aufgepasst Hogwarts- Here we come again!"

Peter piepste zustimmend und auch Moony heulte stolz auf und lief als erstes durch die Türe.

Harry verließ die Hütte als letztes, Kopf hoch erhoben und die Augen wachsam auf den Gang gerichtet.

Das Abenteuer konnte beginnen...


End file.
